


Share a Dance With Me

by MaskedDwellers



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, F/F, Gen, Im not an expert in writing or anything so dont expect too much, Some swearing here and there, also i literally just created an account on here just to post this QwQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedDwellers/pseuds/MaskedDwellers
Summary: Attending the one year anniversary party of NSR's reforming, Eve anxiously attempts to ask a simple question to the guitarist she loves: will you dance with me? Of course, this is a fun little party so nothing traumatic will happen, right? :3
Relationships: Eve | Nadia/Mayday (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i'm not the best writer around the block, or even vaguely, but i found myself writing this lil thing as it sat in the back of my mind for like. a week. Anyways, i kinda liked it enough to share it outside of Discord sooooo here we are OvO.
> 
> Just keep in mind, this has got some blood, injury, guns if that's not your thing.

"I thank everyone for coming here on this lovely night. You may know this night as the one NSR has begun rebuilding itself and changing its rules regarding the music here in Vinyl City; allowing all forms of music to be allowed and welcomed for our auditions. All thanks to the influence of a certain indie duo here with us tonight." 

Mayday and Zuke waved awkwardly to the crowd in response.

"No matter how chaotic they were in issuing the change." Tatiana jokes, placing her hand on the guitarist's shoulder. Mayday laughed nervously as she looked away.

"Anyways, we are here to celebrate the new NSR's first year anniversary! From the megastars to those just starting their musical journey, we thank you all for attending tonight's party and hope you all have a pleasant evening with us all." Tatiana smiled, as the crowd applauded.

"Now, with that out of the way, please relax and enjoy the party." With that, the CEO steps down from the stage, Bunk Bed Junction following in suit behind her.

"There, feel better now? Got all that out of the way for you." Mayday sighed as Tatiana rubbed her back. 

"Yeah yeah, I'm just ready to get this party started!" She exclaimed, throwing her fist into the air. 

"Don't get too wild tonight, please. This isn't the kind of college party you're probably used to." Tatiana warned.

"Oh I didn't go to college, but I have been to a wild party maybe once or twice in my life" Mayday bounced, looking over past the stage curtains behind her. 

Everyone was getting accustomed to the room; picking their tables and getting their food. She could see DJ Subatomic Supernova kick his feet up and pull out a Dodo Ice Pop as he looked out into the crowd of people. The holographic form of Sayu happily swam around the tables, throwing out smiles and greetings in character to everyone she passed.

Her attention was thrown back to Tatiana as she asked "Only once or twice?"

Mayday shot a quick glance at Zuke. "I mean, I don't have that many friends and parties aren't really Zuke's thing so..."

Looking down, she touched her fingers together, almost embarrassed at admitting the lack of parties she's attended beforehand.

"Well regardless, please don't go throwing food around or pestering the guests tonight, okay?" The former rockstar said, crossing her arms.

"I won't I won't. Besides Zuke'll keep an eye on me anyways so I don't like...I dunno, drink the entire punch bowl in one go or anything." Mayday laughed, as if she wasn't going to try that at least once tonight.

"Alright. Call me if either of you need anything." With that, the CEO walked out into the main dining area, leaving the indie duo alone.

Clapping her hands together, Mayday turned over to Zuke, a wide grin on her face. "Alright Zuke! I'm gonna check in on everyone real quick, just to stretch out the legs! You gonna be okay finding a spot for us?"

Zuke adjusted his drum cane as he smiled at her. "Yeah I'll be fine. Have fun conversing with the locals." He joked.

The guitarist only shot him a small raspberry as she walked out into the crowd.

Wow! So many people showed up tonight. Mayday figured there'd be a lot of people showing up for an NSR party but she couldn't imagine this many would come, especially for tonight.

Most of these people have got to be big NSR fans or at least people who work for them...hopefully none of them mind her and Zuke being here since well...the whole revolution thing. But that was over a year ago so, who knows, these guys might be more welcoming for the two!

Walking over to Subatomic, who still had his feet up, May looked around the room to see if she could spot anyone else she recognized. Well, there's Sayu of course, She could see 1010 walking around with their fancy bow ties and fancy hair and-

Mayday shook her 1010 loving thoughts away for a second. Right, well she could see Neon J and Yinu's Mother chatting away at a nearby table. Yinu was next to her mother, scribbling away at some paper with crayons.

Wonder where Eve was?

May soon found herself right by Subatomic, eating away at his pop and acting like he owns the place...wait does he own this place? It is in the Cast Tech district but-

" **Hello there, Mayday** ." Nova chimed.

"Oh! How's it going, DJ Broken record?" Mayday playfully asked.

" **And here I was thinking you were done with calling me that** ." He sighed.

"Never will be!" Mayday placed a hand on the table, looking back around the room. "So how's the party treating you?"

Nova waved his ice pop around. " **Well it just started and I'd say it's treating me pretty well so far. Although seeing as you've managed to attend this party I can only wonder how long it will be until that changes** ."

Mayday waves in response. "Pfft, c'mon I'm not gonna cause a ruckus..." Slowly, her head turns towards the food table and eyes the bowl of punch sitting perfectly still, out in the open as people crowd around it. "...yet."

" **Tatiana will have your head before you cause anything** ." Nova pointed his half-melted pop towards her. 

"Nahhh, me and her are cool now! Worst I'd get is a time out in the corner from her." Mayday laughed. She looked from the table and scanned the room once more. Still no sign of Eve. Mayday frowned.

" **Well, if something does indeed go wrong, and I'm certain it will, I'll know exactly who to blame** ." Tossing the popsicle stick, the DJ crossed his arms like the smug jerk he is.

"Oh ha ha. Anyways, gonna move now. Laters, DJ!" Mayday waved as she left the DJ alone, not noticing Tatiana approaching him.

"Feet off the table, DJ." Tatiana huffed. She was only greeted by a mutual huff from the space headed man, crossing his legs over in protest. 

"Feet... _OFF_ the table." Nova didn't have any time to process the moment before Tatiana grabbed his foot and flipped him over, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor, feet in the air. 

Once again, the only response the CEO got was a dissatisfied huff from the now floored DJ.

**~==~**

Zuke grabbed the chair from the table he picked and sat down, sighing as he finally gave his legs a rest from all the standing around. The party was as lively as any party, plenty of conversations happening all at once, laughter from one side, small arguments from another. The drummer gripped his drum cane as he looked around, trying to spot Mayday in the crowd.

"Nice dress." A voice hummed from behind.

"Oh hey, Eve." Zuke smiled as the tall woman took a seat herself at the table. She had a lovely yet simple red dress on, golden straps wrapped around her shone against the lights of the room. 

She smiled as she placed a hand under her chin. "So you still take to wearing dresses at formal events now?" She teased.

"Kinda, yeah. Whenever May and I have to like, go to someplace fancy or whatever, we draw straws and whoever draws the shortest gets to wear the suit. Naturally, May got the short straw this time." Zuke looked over his shoulder, a roar of laughter erupting from a nearby table.

"Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure May knows how uncomfortable the suit can be for me, cause I swear she practically aims for the short straw."

Eve chuckled to herself. "I wouldn't put it past her to do so." Looking around the room, she turned her gaze back to the drummer. "Say where is Mayday anyways?"

A waiter passes by them, giving the two artists a pair of water. "Oh she's just walking around, checking in on the other NSR artists." Zuke said, taking a sip of his water.

"Ah...I see..." Eve fiddles with her fingers as she continues to look around the room. She did indeed spot Mayday with a group of people, chatting away and smiling. As Zuke said, she's wearing a tight, clean suit. Her hair tied up in a bun and her flower like eyes glowing with that same old energy and spark Eve admired her for.

"So...how's the party going for you so far?" Eve was snapped out of her thoughts as she quickly turned back to Zuke, grabbing her glass and holding it close in her hands.

"Oh! Well...I was simply preparing myself in the bathroom so I missed Tatiana's speech. But um, It's going well...Same as any old party. Well not quite the same since you're both here this time." Eve rambled, almost to herself.

Zuke simply smiled and nodded. "Cool. Also...are you okay? You seem a little....antsy."

Eve sighed, looking at her reflection in her glass. "I suppose I am a bit...'antsy' I just...." She turned her head behind her once again, Mayday still talking with the table of guests. She looked so happy...

"I can't believe it's been a year since well...all that mess with your 'revolution' and all...a whole year since we caught up and me spending more time with..." Eve looked away.

"The 'pedestrian girl'?" Zuke teased. Eve only shrugged at his response. Right, she called her a pedestrian back then. Nowadays May calls her that to tease her but Eve knows now that Zuke was right about Mayday. She's not a pedestrian...well, she doesn't feel like a pedestrian to her anymore.

She's someone the artist has grown close to...even if they don't share the same worldview.

"Hah yeah..." Eve fidgeted with her hands as she looked down into her glass, her white and pink face staring back at her. "I...I don't know...It's a lovely night...a lovely party we have going here and I just...kinda...um...." Her words trailed off as Zuke nodded in understanding.

"Let me guess: you want to share a dance with her tonight?" He asked.

The two faced diva practically lit up red as she continued to look down at her glass.

" _ m.....maybe.....a little..... _ " She whispered.

Zuke hadn't seen her this meek since college. But even he knows this is a different kind of meek he hadn't really seen from Eve before.

"Well, are you gonna ask her at least?" The drummer took another sip from his drink.

"I...I hope I can? I mean...I  _ will! _ I will...probably...." Eve fumbled as her face grew redder. "I-I'm sorry I don't know why this feels so hard to say."

Zuke placed his hand on hers. "Hey don't worry too much about it okay? I know May and I bet she'd be thrilled to dance with you tonight. Or are you worried you're going to lose her to 1010?" 

Eve scoffed. "Oh please, as if I'm worried about those hive minded drones. I'll be able to ask her long before they can even try to make a move, okay?"

The drummer held his hands up "Alright alright, heh." He looked around as he took a sip of his water. "I'm gonna get some food real quick, you want anything?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Eve dismissed him and watched as he got up and walked over to the food table. Eve looked once more behind her.

Mayday left the guests and has flagged down Sayu into a conversation.

The diva sighed.

She can ask May for a dance. It's a simple request right? So why did this suddenly feel so hard to act upon?

**~==~**

"So school's been going well for you guys?" Mayday asked, swinging her legs as she sat on the table.

" **[** It's as crappy as ever, but we've been working on taking more breaks from studying without getting completely consumed by video games. **]** " The mermaid idol mused. The crew couldn't all make it to the party but they figured it'd be rude to just, not show up so they've taken to using Sayu.

"Good! You guys are gonna ace that final!" May threw up her hands in excitement.

" **[** Geez, I hope we do. Dodo's been stressing pretty bad about it but Subatomic's been really helpful to him and all of us. We just can't wait for break, y'know? **]** " Sayu sighed, hanging her arms low as cartoonish X's appeared for her eyes.

"Well once you get over the hard part, it'll be smooth sailing till then! Oh right! Would you be up for another practice session sometime this week? I know you got another concert soon so I thought you could use it." Cheers rang from across the room as a group of people threw their glasses to the air in celebration.

" **[** I'm sure I'll be able to squeeze in some time with you guys, yeah!" **]** The idol cheerfully chimed, clasping her hands together and swishing her tail around.

"Sick! Zuke should have his new drumset set up by then, look forward to that!" The guitarist shot up finger guns towards the hologram.

"Hi Mayday!!!" 

May looked down to see an approaching golden flowered pianist, paper held tightly in her hands.

"Hey, Yinu! You having fun so far tonight?" Mayday asked the little maestro.

"Yeah! The food's really good and everyone's so nice! I'm gonna perform with my mama later tonight, you gonna watch?" Yinu bounced in place as her mother walked up from behind her, laughing.

"Yinu my dear, you're not pestering poor Mayday are you?" She teased, picking up the golden child as she giggled in response.

"Nuh uh! I'm asking her if she's gonna watch us perform later! Right?" Yinu turned her head towards the guitarist.

"Definitely! Gonna be another duet?" She asked, jumping down from the table.

"Actually, I'm gonna play the piano and mama's gonna sing!" Yinu threw her arms in the air, smacking the paper in her hand to her mother's face.

"Sing?" May asked, puzzled.

"Hehehe, yes. I used to be a singer actually. Figured this would be a good time to try a song for the first time in ages." Mother laughed, setting down Yinu. 

The small maestro bounced happily in excitement, giggling. "I'm really excited! Mama's a really good singer! She sang me lullabies all the time when I was even smaller!"

" **[** Oh cool! I'm excited to watch her perform tonight! **]** " Sayu beamed.

Yinu nods. "Oh yeah! Mayday Mayday! I've been drawing everyone at this party, wanna see?"

As Yinu's is distracted by showcasing Mayday her artwork, the mermaid idol hovers over to the mangrove woman, fidgeting with her hands.

"[You used to be a singer right? You wouldn't mind offering some tips or...something sometime? For me?]" Sayu asked nervously.

"Of course dear! I'd be happy to." Mother smiled.

**~==~**

Eve felt the cool water on her face as she splashed it up from the sink, looking deep into her reflection on the mirror.

_ Relax Eve...relax. You're just going to ask Mayday to dance with you tonight. That's an easy, simple question right? Why are you so scared all of a sudden? _

She felt her heart pounding as her mind flooded with all the what ifs and worst case scenarios it could conjure up. She saw so many things that could go wrong, yet almost none of them were even remotely realistic.

Yet the fear jabbed at her heart the longer she thought.

Worst case, May will reject her. Or she dances with 1010 or Zuke or literally anyone else at this party. Maybe she might leave early and will never get the chance to even ask. Maybe something will happen to the party, causing it to be cancelled. So much could go wrong and Eve could only scold her brain for making her worry so much.

_ No...it's like Zuke said. He knows Mayday and you do too. She'll be happy to dance with you. Or maybe she won't? Maybe she doesn't even see you like that and you'll look like a fool for asking. _

The diva sighed.

Even if something goes wrong, she has to at least try.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Eve scanned the room looking for Mayday. Everyone was gathering around the stage as Tatiana had made an earlier announcement for the performances to end the night off on. The diva walked by the emptied tables, looking for any sign of Bunk Bed Junction's guitarist.

And of course the guitarist was over by the food table, seconds away from attempting to consume the entire bowl of punch with one hand.

Before she could spill the drink and make a major mess on the spot, Eve used one of her extra arms to grab the bowl and keep it from spilling out. Mayday looking over to see the diva looking down at her with her arms crossed, a playful look in her eyes.

"Heyy Eve! There you are, I was wondering where you were!" May cheered, as Eve set the bowl back onto the table.

"I was looking for you actually. And was mostly talking to Zuke for a while." Eve explained.

"Ahhh..." Mayday had only now noticed how stunning Eve looked tonight. The golden straps on her red dress shining against the lights of the building, the jewelry she wore matching as they shone like gems. The diva had taken to a much more simpler outfit, even her lipstick was a simple cherry red. It didn't stop her from looking absolutely amazing against the lights above her.

Mayday snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a loud uproar from the crowd. Someone was excited.

Resting her body against the table, May looked back up at Eve. "Sooo....you gonna watch the performers?"

Eve only looked at her. "Uh...yes. Everyone is."

Wait. Dumb question. Okay.

"Ha ha yeah, me too!" May nervously responded, finger guns once again at the diva.

"Right well...are you going to...um...dance with anyone tonight then?" Eve asked. Her heart was pounding right out of her chest.

May looked at her nervously. " _ UhhhhhhhhhhhmaybeIdon'tknow- _ "

"Hey guys-"

"HIZUKEHOWAREYOUDOING!" 

Mayday froze in place, realizing she was at shouting volume.

"uhhhhhh _ **IMGOINGTOTHEBATHROOMREALQUICKOKBYE-**_ " May stammered as she sprinted towards the restrooms.

"Huh. Anyways, how are you holding up, Eve?" Zuke asked, grabbing another plate of food.

"Well...I managed to ask her...kind of...about dancing?" Eve said, hugging herself as she looked out into the crowd. 1010 were flirting with some girls as they giggled and fawned over them.

"Yeah? What'd she say?"

"Um...she did not give a clear answer..." Eve sighed.

"Aww...well maybe she's as nervous as you are. I'd say ask again when they actually start, okay?" Zuke assured.

"Yeah...." Eve sighed.

God like she could try that again...

**~==~**

Zuke could feel May's leg bouncing impatiently as Tatiana continued to talk, apologizing for the next artist's delay. It was getting late and the party was almost ready to wrap up, Yinu and her mother being the last to perform for tonight. The drummer bumped his friend's arm as he looked at her annoyed face.

"Hey I understand you hate sitting still for so long, so you don't have to just stay here okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna miss Yinu's performance! That and everyone's gonna dance soon and I don't wanna miss that either!" Mayday groaned in frustration. She wanted to wait but GOD did she hate sitting still for this long.

"Listen. How about you go stretch your legs and I'll text you when everything starts. I think we still got another performance before Yinu and her mom play." Zuke held out his phone and waved it in front of May.

The guitarist sighed. "Okay okay...I'll be back alright?  _ Text _ .  _ Me _ ." 

"I will, don't worry." Zuke said, as Mayday got up and headed for the door. On the way out, she bumped into Eve, almost knocking her plate of food over. Mayday only responded by nervously finger gunning her as she turned back towards the door.

Eve shook her head and headed to Zuke's table.

"Where is Mayday going?" Eve asked.

"Oh she got tired of sitting still, so she's going out to get some fresh air." Zuke answered, grabbing his glass of water and taking a drink of it.

"I see....will she be back in time for the last performance?"

"I'm gonna text her right before it starts, don't worry." Zuke said, holding out his phone. Eve only gave a small smile as she looked back at Tatiana, still giving her speech. The diva gripped onto her arms as she looked down at her food, anxiety still clutching at her chest.

She just hopes Mayday will be back soon...

**~==~**

Stretching her arms, Mayday takes in the cool night air as she stands outside of the club. Bright blue lights decorated the buildings of the Cast Tech district and old ads of Subatomic's shows played on the large screens littered throughout the city. Cars passed by on the road before her, none showing any signs of stopping their journeys.

The guitarist takes a moment to shake off her worries and anxieties about tonight. God, she really flopped on Eve's question. She wanted to say yes. She wanted so badly to just say "yes I want to share a dance with you" yet her mouth spat out the opposite. May just groaned and placed her head in her hand.

"Ugh...why was that so hard?? Just a simple yes would've been enough, why do I have to make everything so weird?!" She threw her hands in frustration. Leaning against the wall, she looked up at the night sky.

She couldn't see any stars and it looked more cloudy than when they arrived.

"Huh...looks like it might rain..." She said to herself. Maybe she should've gotten an umbrella?

A loud clang gained her attention however. She turned over to the alleyway besides the club, spotting a dumpster lid being thrown up and down, as if something were trying to get out.

Mayday gasped.  _ Was it a possum?? _ She checked her phone. No messages yet. She set it to silent just in case so she doesn't scare away the critter in the dumpster. Carefully approaching the large metal bin, she doesn't notice the figure now standing behind her looking down the same alley.

**~==~**

A round of applause as the violinist finishes her song and walks off stage. Tatiana walks up and takes the microphone.

"A huge thank you to our guest, Ariana for her wonderful performance." Tatiana cheered, everyone in the crowd clapping and wooing in response.

Eve tapped her fingers to the table. Mayday was still not back. Zuke had already texted her but didn't get a response. Yet he didn't seem too worried about it.

The drummer placed a hand on Eve's shoulder. "Hey don't worry. Maybe she needed more time outside than we thought, we don't go to a lot of parties after all."

Eve sighed. "Right...I just hope she'll be back soon..."

"She will be." Zuke smiled.

**~==~**

Mayday gripped the lid of the dumpster and lifted it up. It was a possum!!! Apparently it got stuck in the empty bin.

" _ Daww _ , who's a cute little dumpster diver?" Mayday cooed. The possum only looked at her in response. 

"You need to get out huh? I'll help you! Gimme a second..." The guitarist dug around some bags for anything that could help the possum.

Finally she finds a paper tube and holds it down to the possum.

"Here! Grab onto this!"

The possum sniffs the tube before gripping onto it. Mayday quickly pulls out the tube and the possum jumps off it, landing on the concrete below.

"There ya go!" May proudly said.

The small possum looked back and ran off into the darkness of the alley. Mayday too turned back only to see the dark figure before her.

Mayday could only stand there as she looked at the strange person before her. They were darkened by the shadows of the streetlight behind them but May could make out a beanie, jacket and angry, green eyes.

"Uhh...hello?" She called.

The figure stepped closer. 

"You....you're part of Bunk Bed Junction, right?" The dark figure asked.

May backed up. She didn't have her guitar with her.

"Yes...?"

"Figured. You tried to take down NSR back then, right? Get rid of EDM?" The figure stepped closer.

"Well, we didn't mean to get rid of EDM like that but-" May paused at the sight of something shining in the figure's hand.

A knife.

_ Great. _

"You're out here acting all buddy buddy with those jerkwards like you didn't try to take them down! Your band is horrible for trying to get rid of EDM y'know!"

Oh boy. EDM fanboy. Where's Mayday seen this kinda guy before?

"Look, that was a year ago. We've moved on from that. There's no need to ge-"

"Oh there's plenty of reason to get right now! I finally got you where I want ya and you're not going to get away easily this time!" The EDM fan brandishes his knife, running straight towards Mayday.

**~==~**

"Thank you for coming here tonight. For our last performance, I will be dueting a song with my daughter. She will play the song on her piano and I will sing. I hope you all had a lovely time with us tonight. Here's to more years with the new NSR!" Mother explained, cheers and applause from the crowd.

As the song begins, everyone gathers round the dance floor with their partners, as they start to dance their night away.

Eve looked out onto the sea of people embracing each other. Most were slow dancing, others were just happy to be in eachothers arms. Even Subatomic and Neon J were sharing a dance. And yet Eve was still sitting amongst the tables. Alone.

Zuke stood up from his seat and walked over to Eve, holding out his hand.

"Hey, I know I'm not May, but it's better than just sitting here alone." He smiled.

Eve looked at him before taking his hand, still frowning as they made their way to the dance floor.

**~==~**

The EDM fan was knocked on his feet by another blow from May's leg. Scrambling for his weapon, he attempted once again to stab her, only to strike her arm as she went in for another hit across his face.

Knocked back again, the fan grips his knife and gets back up, swinging wildly trying to hit the guitarist. 

His efforts were only met with another blow to the gut as Mayday kicked him onto his back. Rain started to pour as the two fought.

Mayday panted as she watched the figure get back up.

Damn, this guy was stubborn.

She goes for another swing, only to be caught off guard as the EDM fan swipes his leg across and trips her, causing her to face plant against the concrete.

He takes the opportunity to stab her again, only to be blocked by her arms as she grabs him and tries to throw him off.

**~==~**

The mangrove woman's melodic voice echoes throughout the room as her daughter's piano harmonized with her.

The atmosphere was perfect; calm, warm, quiet. No shouts from the guests or loud music being blasted on the speakers. Not like the last NSR party anyways.

And yet the person Even wanted to spend it the most with was not here.

She looked down sadly as she slowly danced with Zuke, everyone circling around the two as they happily danced away.

"Hey don't worry Eve, I bet you May just got distracted by a possum or something." Zuke tried to reassure.

Yet as many times as he tells her that, her anxiety would not leave her. She felt like something was wrong. Something was happening and she needed to do something but she didn't know what. She was too scared to find out what that could be.

Sighing, she looked back at Zuke, the warm lights surrounding the two as they continued to dance.

"You may be right....I just hope she'll come back soon...."

"Eh, you worry too much sometimes, y'know?" Zuke said.

Eve looked away. "I suppose I do, don't I...?"

**~==~**

Mayday gasped as the fan managed to get a jab at her shoulder, blood dripping from her wounds. She paused and kept her fighting position intact.

It was so much harder to fight without her guitar, let alone on a night like this. She was attending a party not a fistfight and yet here she was.

The fan wiped blood from his nose as he ran up to get another strike; Mayday dodged this time and grabbed his arm, flipping him over and causing him to drop the knife.

She quickly grabbed it and tossed it far into the alley. The man got up and tried to reach for her neck but one again, she got the upper hand and kicked him away.

Her whole body ached in pain as blood trickled down from her cuts and wounds. She breathed heavily as her breath escaped in smoke against the raindrops.

"Listen man...this isn't worth it...just...go home and..."

She was cut off by the fan pulling out something from his jacket. It was thicker than his knife and shined against the streetlight.

A gun.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me..." Mayday muttered under her breath.

The fan aimed it towards her head.

"Hey, that's just cheap-!"

**~==~**

As she finished her song, the crowd roared in applause and cheers for Yinu and her mother, both bowing on stage as Tatiana approached the two.

"Thank you, you two. Another wonderful performance from the both of you!" Tatiana praised, as Mother hid her blush and her daughter hugged her leg.

Eve sighed and clapped as well, still upset that Mayday didn't come back in time for the dance. Zuke gave her a supportive look regardless.

Well at least he seemed to have fun...

Amidst the waves of claps and cheers, no one was able to hear the gunshot right outside the building.

**~==~**

  
  


Biding everyone farewell, the artists went about to clean up the club, moving the tables and cleaning up the floors. Eve only sat at one of the tables, looking down as she held her head with her arm. Sayu and Neon J approached her, looking concerned for their fellow colleague.

" **[** Are you okay, Eve? Did you not have fun? **]** " Sayu asked, holding her hands together.

"Yes I just...." Eve sighed. Tatiana was scolding the 1010 members for playing with the chairs they were meant to put away.

"This night just didn't go the way I wanted it to..."

" **[** That's understandable, soldier. Not everything goes to plan. But chin up! There's always next time! **]** " Neon exclaimed.

Eve looked away. "Right...next time...."

Hmm...Everyone's packing up and Mayday is still not back?

_ Wait...Mayday still isn't back... _

Anxiety flared up as Eve looked around the room.

Mayday was nowhere to be seen.

Thoughts and questions plagued her mind.  _ Where was she? Why hadn't she come back yet? Did she leave? Why didn't she say anything? Did she offend her? Did she hate her now? What- _

"Eve?"

Eve snapped her head to look up at Zuke, his hand held out to her.

"I..." She stood up from the table. "I am going to look for Mayday."

Without a second thought, she quickly walked over to the door, ignoring the confused glances from everyone else.

  
  


Outside, Eve could see that it was now pouring hard. Shit, should she have brought an umbrella?

She was interrupted by the cries of a man over in the alley next to the club. As she walked over to the streetlight, a figure suddenly flew out onto the sidewalk. He was bloodied and beaten, scrambling for something Eve couldn't fully identify. The figure turned his head towards the diva and immediately bolted from her, shrieking in fear.

Confused, Eve turned her head towards the alleyway. It was dark, even with the streetlight beside her. She could see some garbage, dumpsters...blood.

Fresh blood splattered around the alley, the crimson liquid shined against the light of the streetlamp as cars continued to pass by in the streets. A distant car horn sounded as Eve stared at the splattered blood, before her attention was directed towards a moving figure in the darkness, their body resting up against the dumpster.

"....Mayday?" Eve approached the figure carefully.

Wet coughs answered her.

" _ o-oh...heya eve.... _ " Mayday attempted to step out into the light, her hand slipping against the dumpster lid from rain and blood. " _ i...i got jumped...by some jerk heh...and i- _ " She coughs, some blood spilling from her mouth.

Eve only stood in place, not fully able to read the situation before her.

"What...."

Mayday coughs more. " _ we...both got each other pretty good though... _ " The guitarist attempts to laugh before her hand finally loses its grip on the dumpster lid and her body crumples on the spot.

And the realization hit Eve like the trucks passing freely behind her.

" **_MAYDAY!!!_ ** "

She runs over to May's curled up body, trying to hold her up and cupping her head in her hand. Her hair was undone and messy and her suit was torn to near pieces. She was covered in cuts and bruises, blood pouring from a wound on her shoulder...

And a gunshot wound in her abdomen.

Eve gasps as she sees the gaping wound. She tries to cover a hand over it, blood still pouring out as the guitarist looked at the diva with labored breaths. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she kept her hand on the wound, darting her eyes back and forth from it and Mayday.

" _ Mayday!! Mayday, oh my god.... _ " Panic sets in as she feebly tries to stop the bleeding. She looks around for anything that could help, then looks at her dress. She tears off a chunk of the gold strap around her leg and wraps it around May's stomach, applying as much pressure as she can to the wound as she watched it continue to bleed out.

" _ eve...? _ " Mayday weakly grabs the diva's shaking arm.

"Mayday? Stay with me, okay? Stay awake for me, please!" Eve cries, not even trying to hide her panic. How could this happen? How could she let this happen?!

" _ eve... _ "

"Who did this?!  _ Who the  _ **_fuck did this to you?!_ ** " Eve shouted. So many emotions started to pile up inside her. Who could have done this to her?! On tonight of all nights?! She was supposed to share a dance with her! She was supposed to embrace her and feel her warmth as the music took them away. She was supposed to feel happy with her and now...now...

" _ e...eve.... _ " Mayday croaked, placing her bloodied hand on Eve's cheek.

" _...what? _ What?" Eve sobbed.

" _...have you...always looked this pretty...? _ "

With that, May's hand falls into a puddle and her body goes limp. All Eve could do was cry and hold the guitarist close as blood pooled around them. Her quiet whimpering and begging drowned out by the rain and traffic behind her.

" _ please...please mayday...please no...god, please don't go, i love you...i'm begging you, please don't go, please....i love you....i love you.... _ "

**~==~**

"Would you stop that?!" Tatiana scolds, as she grabs the last chair from the green 1010 bot and watches him snicker and leave to join his brothers.

Sayu did her best to assist the others in moving the tables and chairs, despite not being able to interact with the environment around her physically. Yinu bounced and giggled from her mother's lap as she watched 1010 mess around with the chairs they've collected, sticking their arms through the hollow back rests and pointing them at each other. 

Walking over to Zuke's table, Tatiana set the chairs she's gathered beside it, resting her hand on the surface as she sighed. 

" _ Ugh _ ...well? Anything?" 

Zuke looks up from his phone. "Nah. Nothing from either May or Eve."

Yinu looks around from her mother's lap. "They would've been back by now, right? Did something happen?"

" **[** Hopefully not. I'd fear if something happened to either of them... **]** " Neon J sighed, sitting besides Yinu's Mother as his boys continued to goof off in the background.

DJ Subatomic Supernova walks back over from the pile of chairs and grabs another handful of seats from the tables. " **Well if something did happen, Eve would've called at least, right?** "

Tatiana handed him some chairs she'd taken from the 1010 bots, the DJ scoffing in annoyance at the extra load. "I'd assume she would but-"

As if on cue, everyone turned their heads towards the sound of the doors being slammed opened. A drenched, exhausted looking Eve standing in the doorway as she stared blankly and breathed heavily, rain dripping off her face and clothes.

The diva fumbled towards the artists as Tatiana and Zuke ran up to help support her, everyone else looking at her dumbfounded and worried. She looked disheveled, her hair was a mess and her dress was missing a gold strap around her leg. Not to mention the makeup around her red, puffy eyes were ruined and blood stained her hands and face.

"Eve?" Zuke and Tatiana moved the diva over to a nearby chair and sat her down, her eyes clouded with panic as she stared into the floor.

"Eve, honey?" The CEO placed her hand on Eve's back.

"Eve? Nadia, what happened?" Zuke quietly asked, holding her hands as he looked into her eyes.

The diva felt herself begin to cry again. She hugged herself tightly with all six of her arms, still shivering from the cold and adrenaline. 

" _ m-mayday...she....I....the alley....s-she..... _ " Was all anyone in the room could make from her mumbled sobs.

Zuke looked at her for a while before his eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. He got up and sprinted out the door, Subatomic and Neon J following in suit as they left the other artists behind.

Yinu holds onto her mother's arm as the two watch the guys leave; Sayu anxiously crosses her arms as she stares at the door. Tatiana moved closer to Eve and rubbed her back, attempting to calm her.

"Eve...Eve dear, I need you to tell me what happened." Tatiana asked. Stern yet gentle.

Eve isn't sure what exactly happened. Just that May got attacked in the alley while everyone was dancing and partying and...and...

Who attacked Mayday?

Eve remembers the figure fleeing from her. Covered in blood. Reaching for something. The diva's expression changes to one of fury as she connects the dots.

**~==~**

Nearly slipping in the rain, the EDM fan finally takes a rest beside an apartment building. He gasped as he held his injured arm, blood dripping from his wounds. Damn...that junction girl was stronger than he thought, even without her guitar.

Still...he managed to get a good amount of hits on her. She might even die tonight if that diva woman doesn't find her. The question was, could he go after the drummer after this? Will that girl live and tell everyone about him? Was he hidden enough in the dark to mask his identity?

He winces as the pain flares up again, blood still oozing from his arm. Well...he should focus more on getting patched up first...then he'll wait a bit...maybe go after that drummer anyways and-

Thoughts were cut off by a giant pair of white and pink hands emerging from the wall behind him and pinned him in place.

" _ GAH! _ WH-WHAT THE-" The fan attempted to struggle, yet he could barely feel himself move against the weight of the hands gripping onto his body.

" **_You_ ** ."

The man gasped as he recognized the diva's voice from afar. He turned his head to see the woman standing perfectly still in the rain, as if she were a statue.

The EDM fan's panic rises as he sees her approach him.

"OH GOD! OH MY GOD, P-PLEASE! PLEASE LADY I-I DIDN'T-"

" **_You believed you could attempt a murder and live to see another day_ ** ." Her voice echoed as she spat venom at the trembling man. She knew he was afraid of her. She didn't care.

"H-HEY! LOOK, I'M SORRY OKAY!? I-I DIDN'T KNOW THAT GIRL WAS A FRIEND OF YOU _ RS- _ " He was cut off by the hands increasing their grip on him, nearly crushing his bones as he struggled to breath.

" **_You will not leave in peace. Remember my face, man, for it'll be the last thing you will see before death claims you toni-_ ** "

"Eve."

A large hand placed itself upon the diva's shoulder as she felt the rain above her dwindle down to mere droplets.

"That's enough Eve. The authorities have already been called. You don't need to do anything else to him other than keep him in place until they arrive." Tatiana explained, holding the umbrella above Eve's head.

The diva only shot her a quick glance before the hands on the wall lessened their grip, letting the man breath again.

"Oh my god...please... _ please _ do whatever you want with me, just don't let your guard dog near me,  _ please! _ " The fan pleaded.

Guard dog. Sure. This man was afraid of Eve. She didn't care.

**~==~**

Eve only stood besides Tatiana as she watched the officers cuff and drag away the man, hearing him beg for them to hurry up and take him away from the diva. Once they were done and had taken the EDM fan away, Tatiana looked over at Eve and offered her the umbrella. Eve gave no response.

"C'mon Eve. Let's head back now, okay?" The CEO gently said. Eve turned towards her and walked off, Tatiana following behind as the rain continued to fall.

Opening the door to the club, the NSR artists' eyes met Tatiana's as she closed the umbrella and walked towards everyone, Eve following behind. Yinu let go of her mother's leg as she ran up to the two woman; Sayu was hanging nervously behind Neon J and Subatomic as the 1010 bots stood on look out through the windows, only glancing back for a moment as they watched everyone gather to the diva and CEO.

" **What happened?** " Subatomic asked, Sayu poking her head from his shoulders as she watched with anxiety filled heart-shaped eyes.

"Did you catch the bad man?" Yinu innocently asked.

Eve sighed. " _ Yes. He's been taken away where he won't hurt anyone else _ ." The diva replied coldly.

Yinu took notice of her tone and flinched, walking back over to her mother and hugged her leg. Neon J walked over to the mangrove woman as he placed a hand on her shoulder, meeting his radar as she turned to look at him.

Eve blankly looked around, keeping her posture as still as the statues in her district. " _ Where is Zuke? _ "

" **[** We called an ambulance and they're taking care of Mayday right now. Zuke went along with her. **]** " Neon J explained.

" _ And...she'll be okay? _ "

"We're not sure yet, they just took her. But Zuke said he will keep us informed about her condition, alright?" Yinu's Mother said, placing a hand over her chest. 

Eve sighed as she looked down. So much has happened tonight. She wished she could go back to earlier in the night, waiting anxiously to ask Mayday to dance with her, anticipating the moment.

And yet this girl she now loved was left dying in the alleyway.

" _...this is all my fault.... _ " Eve quietly said as she hugged herself.

Tatiana walked up to the diva. "Darling, this isn't your fault. It's no one's fault. We couldn't have predicted this incident to happen-"

" **_IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!_ ** " Eve shouted, her extra arms appearing in response to her distress as everyone stepped back in surprise from her sudden outburst. "She walked.... _ RIGHT _ BY ME...and I didn't do  _ ANYTHING  _ to stop her! I should've said something!  _ I should've gone with her!  _ **_I-_ ** "

The diva was cut off by Tatiana wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in. Eve froze in silence, staring at the lights on the ceiling before her emotions once again poured out and sobbed into the CEO's shoulder.

" _ There there...it's okay, Eve....it's okay.... _ " She whispered, hugging her tightly as she felt Eve's arms wrap around her. The other artists could only stand and watch as the diva's muffled cries of agony filled the empty room in this otherwise pleasant night.

  
  
  



	2. Waiting

The dance floor was illuminated by a single spotlight. Faces and voices blurred together in the background as they watched the two dancers; music filled the room, practically enveloping them.

The diva was wearing a beautifully crafted pink dress, multicolored feathers adorned around her waist and back. Rings and jewels decorated her hands and arms as she held the guitarist's hands gingerly. Eve chuckled as she watched Mayday look down and fumble with her feet, trying her best to follow her own.

"Hey, I'm not the best dancer okay?" The guitarist defended, an annoyed expression on her face as she looked up at the laughing diva.

"I don't know, I'd say you're doing pretty well for an amerture." Eve snarked, gentle playfulness in her tone. 

"Says the professional...dancer...artist...person in front of me!" Mayday fumbled, hints of blush appearing on her cheeks.

Eve only giggled as she spun the guitarist around, her silver and flame decorated suit shining against the spotlight above them. "Well, as a professional dancer artist person, I'll say you're doing great so far." The diva smiled.

"Legit?" May asked, shyly looking up into the two faced diva's shining, emerald eyes.

"Legit." Eve responded, pulling the guitarist closer in as they continued to dance.

Mayday smiled as she let her head fall into the diva's chest, sighing happily. Eve closed her eyes and placed her head above the guitarist's, relishing in the moment as the two danced in the spotlight meant only for them. Eve could feel the gentle stares from the crowd as they watched her. She didn't care if they thought anything at all about her right now. She was here, in the embrace of the fiery rock guitarist that she loved, dancing the night away.

She was happy.

As she opened her eyes, Eve looked around to see that the room had become darker. Or maybe it was just because of the light above her? The figures of the crowd have become more darkened and blurred now and the music had become quieter.

Before she could say anything, Eve looked back at Mayday, who was now looking up at the diva as she smiled widely.

Her beautiful, flower shaped magenta eyes have been replaced by emptied, bloody sockets gushing blood down her face.

Eve screamed in horror as she jumped back, pushing the guitarist away from her as she fell onto the floor.

Mayday was now covered in blood and cuts, her suit sliced up and her hair undone, caked in blood. A large, gaping hole rested in her abdomen, pouring blood onto the floor as it pooled around her. Her smile never faltered as she stared back at the terrified diva, her face bathed with crimson red.

" **_Hey, what's the matter? You like me, right?_ ** " Mayday's voice echoed through the room, darkness now creeping up behind her.

Eve found herself unable to speak, mouth over her hand as she stared in horror at the guitarist's mutilated form before her. Scrambling away, the diva could now feel cold, hard stares from the darkness as the crowd seemingly judged her.

Mayday slowly approached the diva, arms held out as blood spilled from her eyes and stomach, still smiling. Eve soon felt her back hit the wall as she silently sobbed, shadows surrounding her as she begged, pleaded for this to stop. The crowd's eyes burned into her as they stared, almost laughing at her pathetic self.

A cold, firm hand placed itself on her shoulder, the diva shooting her head back towards the towering figure behind her.

A tall, pale white bearded man with auburn hair stared down at her, nothing but sheer disappointment in his eyes. Panic rose in her chest as Eve recognized the figure. He only bent down to her level and whispered in her ear.

" _ It appears little miss curse here has struck again. _ "

Miss.

Her father never called her miss.

The bloodied hand of Mayday covered the diva's mouth, masking her screams.

**~==~**

Eve jolted awake, sweat and tears pouring down her face as she held her pounding chest. She tried to gain her bearings as she frantically darted her eyes around the room.

Beautifully patterned red and black walls surrounded the diva, a small table and chairs decorated by a lovely tea set. A dresser mirror reflected her form and the red and black bed she laid in. Warm lights littered the room as a fireplace resting against the far end wall was alight, casting shadows of its grate against the bed. A door half open held a dress on its doorknob. A red dress with golden straps wrapped around it, missing a strap around the leg area.

Eve sighed as she placed a hand over her face.

Right.

She had taken Tatiana's offer to stay the night at the NSR Tower, seeing as she didn't want to go home nor be alone after what happened. The diva was quiet the entire trip there, only responding in simple nods and shakes of the head. Eve remembers the CEO's attempts to comfort her and make her as comfortable as possible. She helped the diva clean up the blood from her hands and face, brushed out her hair. Took a shower. Cried herself to sleep.

Did she eat at all? Probably not.

Tatiana even offered Eve her own room, the CEO saying that she'll just take the guest room instead.

Looking at the red and black walls that surrounded her, Eve could see she had taken Tatiana's room.

The two faced diva sighed as she sat up from the bed, wiping the rest of the tears from her eyes. She found herself staring into the fireplace for a good while before finally mustering the strength to get up and head for the bathroom.

Splashing the water onto her face, she turned off the faucet and looked into the mirror. She looked tired. Very tired. It was a hard night after all. She wished the anxiety and anticipation of dancing with Mayday was all she needed to worry about and yet...

Eve clenched her hands.  _ God, why last night of all nights did that have to happen? Why didn't she go with her?! If she had, at least May wouldn't have... _

The diva sighed, looking back up at her face.

Touching the pink side of her face, she recalled her father's words.

" _ It seems little miss curse here has struck again. _ "

Eve shut her eyes. She just needed to wake up more, maybe a morning shower would help.

**~==~**

Adorning a fresh clean set of clothes, Eve stepped out into the living room. The windows showcasing the city in all its morning glory, the sun rising from behind and shining its light onto the buildings as the lights were dimmed down in preparation for the day.

Tatiana was already up, sipping some coffee and holding out a newspaper. The diva walked over to the coffee maker and started a fresh batch. The CEO turned her head towards her, following the noise of the machine grinding up the beans.

"Ah, good morning Eve." Tatiana mused. She was only met with a quiet wave and glance from Eve. Clearing her throat, the CEO turned her attention back to the paper.

"I can only hope you had a decent rest last night." She said, taking another sip from her coffee.

Eve only stared off out the windows in front of her. Buildings decorated the landscape as distant ships and boats took off into the sea. Eve looked down at her hands, shaking a little as thoughts continued to swim through her mind.

Tatiana set down her coffee and paper, turning her gaze back to the diva. "I'll take that as a 'debatiably'."

"Oh! Um...sorry." Eve moved over to the coffee maker, taking her freshly brewed drink and taking a seat next to the CEO. Switching the TV on, Tatiana sunk back into the couch as Eve kept herself stiff and upright, fingers nervously tapping her cup.

"So...have you heard anything? About...about Mayday?" Eve finally asked.

Tatiana only shook her head. "I haven't heard any news yet, but it has only been a few hours since they took her in."

"Few hours?" Eve asked, looking over at the CEO with a puzzled expression.

"About seven." The bakers on the TV laughed as one of them tripped and spilt their cake mix onto the floor.

The diva looked down into her cup, her reflection distorted by steaming coffee. "Oh..."

Tatiana looked at her with concern and sat up, the TV announcing the bakers only had 5 minutes before they finished their cakes.

"Hey..." Tatiana placed her hand on the diva's back. "I know you had a really rough night...we all did...but I think it would be good for you to get some fresh air today rather than mope in this tower until we get some news."

Eve looked at her, finally taking a sip of her coffee. "I don't think I can do any performances or new artworks toda-"

"Oh no no, I'm not asking you to work today." Tatiana cut her off. "Just...walk around the city. Maybe check in on the other artists if you're up for it. I know Yinu and Sayu's team would appreciate seeing you after last night."

The diva gave her a confused look. "Really?"

"Of course. They're just worried about you. Everyone is, and about Mayday. I just think easing their minds about one end would be good until we get news on the other, y'know?" Tatiana smiled.

Eve looked back at the TV, the judges applauding the bakers for their creations as they bounced happily or nervously said their thank yous. 

Eve sighed and got up from the couch. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check in on Yinu first."

Grabbing a coat, Eve headed for the elevator, Tatiana pouring her cup of coffee into a spare coffee cup for the go and telling her to be careful. She thanked the CEO as the doors closed, leaving the two faced diva alone with her thoughts once again.

She pulled out her phone and checked her messages: none from Zuke or any of the other artists.

_ Please be okay Mayday...just please please be okay... _

Reaching the destined floor, Eve exited the elevator and headed out into the rising sunlight. This felt like it was going to be a long day.

**~==~**

Knocking on the door to the Rose residence, Eve took a moment to take in the amount of flora surrounding the place. Vines and roses decorated the porch as sunflowers stared up into the sky, asking for the sun to gaze upon them.

A small, golden rosed child answered the door, wearing a small long sleeved shirt decorated with hearts and flowers and a long frilly skirt.

"Oh!! Miss Eve!!!" Yinu happily sang.

Eve only waved and gave a small smile before the little maestro headed back inside, calling for her mother. Soon, the red mangrove woman approached the door, almost shocked to see the diva arrive at their home.

"Eve! How nice of you to stop by!" The woman smiled, clasping her hands together as Yinu hugged her leg.

Eve looked down, smiling shyly. "I just came by to check in on you. Considering last night's events and all..."

Yinu's Mother's expression shifted to one of worry. "Ah right...how are you doing, dear?"

Before Eve could think of an answer, Mother suddenly apologized and asked if the diva would like to come inside and chat. Eve quietly agreed, stepping inside the house as Yinu happily ran to the living room.

The place was small yet welcoming at every angle of the house. Light poured in through the windows as plants littered the walls and corners, almost greeting Eve as well as she looked around.

The Rose family denied any offers to move into a larger house, let alone mansion. They wanted to keep their family home and only used the money they started gaining to keep the house clean and functioning. Eve always admired that about this small family, still taking to their original home even when they became famous and joined NSR a while back.

Taking a seat in the dining room, Eve took a sip of her half emptied coffee as she looked around, the light from the windows practically blinding.

Yinu's Mother walked in, holding out a game box of sorts. Yinu followed behind, holding a toy piano in her hands.

"I thought we could chat over one of Yinu's puzzle sets. I always found it fun and helpful to chat while doing something. You like puzzles, right dear?" Mother explained, Yinu hopping onto a seat and placing the piano in front of her.

"Y-yes." Eve answered, her attention caught by the toy piano the little maestro had brought. It was a bright yellow and pink piano, a cartoonish cat face molded on one of the corners as various buttons decorated the other corner. Eve didn't think someone like Yinu would care much for cheap plastic versions of the grand pianos she's used to playing, but then again, she is still a child.

"Oh, actually...have you eaten at all today by any chance?" Yinu's Mother asked, tilting her head. The diva looked away, pains in her stomach confirming her suspicions from earlier.

"... _ No _ . How did you-?"

"Call it a hunch!" Mother shrugged. "I can make you something real quick if you want."

The diva looked at her before glancing over to her coffee. "...I suppose you can, if you must."

Mother only smiled. "I hoped you'd say that! So what would you like? I can make bacon, eggs, pancakes-"

"ASK FOR PANCAKES!!" Yinu suddenly shouted, slamming her hands on the table. "Mama makes the  _ BEST  _ pancakes!!!"

" _ Yinu! _ " Her mother playfully scolded, Yinu only giggling in response before uttering a smug "sorry". Eve couldn't help but giggle herself. 

"Then I suppose I will take the pancakes, as requested by your daughter."

**~==~**

Cute meowing notes played from the toy piano as Yinu played with the keys. Her mother explained she got her the toy since she always wanted to play along with her father whenever he practiced. She calls it her "first years of practice" as Yinu giggles.

"I guess it was, look at me now!!" The golden child proudly beamed as she attempted to play a classical piece with meowing notes. Eve smiled as she placed another corner piece on the puzzle.

"So dear...how are you feeling?" Mother asked, placing another piece onto the puzzle.

"Fine." Eve flatly answered. "...Well fine as I can be right now." 

She checked her phone every few minutes and still received no new messages. It was still early in the morning yet that didn't help ease her anxiety.

"I know you're worried about her...we all are. Yinu and Tila, especially from what I've heard. Tatiana even called me last night after she took you to the tower to talk about the situation." Finding another corner piece, she placed it in its rightful spot, connecting to the left row of pieces.

"I can't remember the last time I've heard her on the verge of crying like that..." The mangrove woman sighed. "But knowing her, you were the priority of care in the moment, am I correct?"

"I guess I was..." Eve dug through the pile of pieces on her side, trying to eye another corner piece for the lower row.

Tatiana helped her clean up when all she could do was be lost in her thoughts and barely respond. She was shaken to her core by last night, the image of Mayday's bleeding form as she laid out in that alleyway was burned in her mind.

"I can understand. The whole event was terrifying, for everyone involved. I know how it feels...having a loved one hospitalized, unsure if they're even going to be okay..." Mother smiled sadly as she grabbed another piece and connected it to the puzzle.

Eve looked away as a framed photo on the wall caught her attention. It was a photo of Yinu's Mother, a much younger looking prodigy and a tall, yellow haired man Eve didn't recognize. They all looked so happy.

The diva checked her phone again.

Nothing.

Yinu's toy piano now had the cat sounds off as she was seemingly legitimately trying to practice a song on it. Eve couldn't make out the song so it might've been a new one she's been working on.

"I know you're anxious but it's best if we wait. Maybe we'll get news today, maybe tomorrow...maybe not for another week. It just depends." The mangrove woman said, shifting through her pile of puzzle pieces.

"Depends on what?" Eve asked, anxiety leaking through her words.

"A lot of things, dear. Her condition, amount of blood lost, debates on whether she'll need surgery, what doctors-"

Eve only looked down at the unfinished puzzle as Mother's words became more and more distant. Only now did the diva allow herself to really think about the severity of Mayday's condition. She was stabbed, slices and cuts and bruises all over her body. A gunshot wound in her abdomen. She was  _ shot  _ for god's sake. She was  **_shot_ ** .

_ What are the odds something vital was damaged and couldn't be repaired? What if they have to do surgery on her but she doesn't make it or loses the rest of her blood? Or one or all of the doctors are too incompetent and stupid to know how to save her life?? What if she dies before they could even try?! What if she died on the way to the hospital and Zuke's just too scared to tell her? He's done that before. He could do it again. For her sake he'd- _

"Eve? Eve are you okay?"

The sound of the mangrove woman's voice shook the diva out of her panicked thoughts. Sweat was now forming on her head and she could feel tears threatening to return. Eve took a breath and looked back at Yinu's Mother. She didn't even notice Yinu had stopped playing and she too was looking at Eve with concern.

"Yes, I-I'm fine...I'm fine..." Eve's voice trailed off, as she took a sip from her empty coffee cup.

Mother placed a hand over Eve's. "It's okay dear. We're here if you need to talk." Her quiet, motherly tone only made Eve want to cry more. She looked again at Yinu, a concerned yet reassuring smile on the maestro's face.

Eve sighed as she moved her hand away. "...Thank you, but I'll be fine."

**~==~**

Fidgeting with her digital ticket, Eve walked over to the Kura Kura Tower as crowds of people stood outside, cheering for Sayu and waiting to enter the tower for her concert. The tower had two entrances for two of its locations: Physical and Digital.

The digital space wasn't ready yet for the public, not for another few months at least, but it's where Sayu resides and performs and it's also where the team does most of their operations. 

Walking up to the elevator on the side of the tower, Eve scanned her pass showing that she was a member of NSR and allowed in. Looking out from the elevator, she could see all the posters, ads, and bright neon signs for Sayu spread throughout Akasuka. The sun was all the way up yet that didn't stop the signs from standing out from the buildings.

Reaching her destination, the diva stepped into the small room where a digital portal was placed at the end of the room, fully active. As she held up her ticket, it dissolved before her eyes and after a conformational ding was heard, she stepped inside the portal.

Traversing through portals was nothing new for Eve, it's how she got around most of the city after all. Digital portals into a digital realm were different however. Hard to be in a space where it feels like your hair is standing up at all times and surrounded by the feeling of static.

As she walked around the bright pink and blue space, Eve spotted a large, moving object swimming towards her out the corner of her eye.

"Hello Sayu." Eve hummed.

" **[** Hello there, friend! Welcome! <3 **]** " The mermaid idol sang. Her tail swishing happily as the digital form swam in place.

" **[** It's good to see you here, Eve! Do you need something? :O **]** " A cartoon question mark appeared beside the idol as she tilted her head.

Eve couldn't help but chuckle. "You don't have to speak in character, you know. I'm the only one here and I know your concert doesn't start till later tonight." The diva explained.

The mermaid seemed to relax herself a little in response. " **[** Oh okay, okay. But really, do you need something? Since you're here? **]** " The bubbly tone of Sayu was now replaced by the more quiet, lower toned voice of Tila.

"I just came here to check in on you. You all have a base here in this space, correct? May I speak with you all there?" Eve placed her hand on her hip as Sayu shot her a wink before swimming back below the platform.

A bright light appeared before the diva before a door manifested itself. Eve enters the door and finds herself in a small, apartment-like room filled with tech, cushions and cabinets. A working room for the crew to easily pull the strings for their idol during concerts and modeled after their college dorm.

Everyone turned their attention to the two faced diva as she entered the room.

"Hey Eve!" Waved Remi, looking up from his tablet.

"Sup?" Dodo gave her a peace sign as he fumbled with his mo-cap suit.

"Hello." Tila quietly says, turning from her microphone.

Sofa looks up from his computer and waves, nodding at the diva.

"How is everyone doing? Preparations coming along well?" Eve asks, taking a seat on one of the extra chairs.

"They're going rather... _ swimmingly! _ " Remi jokes, pointing up finger guns while Tila and Dodo groan in annoyance. Clearing his throat, the artist awkwardly turns back to his tablet. " _ Aaanyways _ , everything's going pretty well over here! We're just doing a few songs we've done before tonight. Nothing new but it's something."

Eve crossed her legs, leaning back into the chair. "You're all going to be okay with performing tonight?"

Dodo tilted his head. "Yeah why?"

"I mean...nevermind. You all seem to be doing well regardless." The diva dismissively waved her hand.

".... _ Oh _ . Yeah...that..." Tila responded, looking back at her microphone. "Well...we're still really worried about Mayday...we haven't heard anything yet and..."

The singer sunk into her chair as Remi stood up. "I guess you can say us doing a concert tonight is just to get our mind off things, y'know?"

Sofa nodded, still not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"I see..." Eve looked down at her hands. Despite their work in school and the events of last night, these kids are still taken to doing a concert tonight. They've even moved it from next week just to distract themselves. She can't imagine the stress they're feeling.

"Well...I just wanted to check in on you kids. Please don't overwork yourselves and take breaks when you need to, okay?" Eve got up from the chair and headed for the door, only to be stopped by Remi grabbing her arm.

"Oh! Wait Eve!"

"Hm?" She turned back towards the small artist, who now moved his hands away from the diva as he nervously looked back at his crewmates.

"Um...if you don't mind...do you wanna help me out with some uh...designs and stuff for Sayu? I'm trying to work on a new design for tonight's concert but I just can't get a good idea down." Remi explained, looking away almost in shame for asking Eve to help him.

The diva only sighed and smiled. " I don't mind at all, Remi."

**~==~**

"....So which palette would work best?" The artist pointed at four color palettes next to a refined drawing of Sayu. Scales styled like a dress as her hair was placed up in pigtails; small fish shaped clips holding up her hair and the fin of her tail was now heart shaped.

"Hmm...personally I'd say the upper left one. The lighter saturated colors would help the scales stand out more." Eve explained, hand on her chin.

Dodo was with Sofa, messing around with the mo-cap and making sure it was working correctly. Tila was by her desk, doing some warm up sounds and Sayu quotes as she had the lyrics and notes to tonight's songs on a laptop next to her.

As Remi colored in the artwork, Eve checked her phone again.

Nothing.

It was reaching mid afternoon now and she still hadn't heard anything from Zuke or anyone about Mayday. Anxiety gripped her chest once again as she stared at her empty message notifications.

"How's that look?" Remi asked, snapping Eve from her thoughts as she looked back at the screen. The darker colors for Sayu's main body and tail certainly helped the scales and hair stand out, the scale spiral shining wonderfully as the drawing smiled back at her.

"Oh. It looks great." Eve responded, patting Remi's shoulder as she smiled at him. The artist smiled back in pride, clearly grateful for her help.

"I think I can handle the rest now, thanks Eve!" He cheerfully said. The other members were now looking over Remi's shoulder, amazed by the artist's drawing. Eve smiled as she checked the time on her phone.

"Alright, I should head out now. I'm glad I could help you out, Remi." Eve stated, heading for the door.

"Yeah, thanks again for your help! Would've been stuck on those palettes for hours." Remi said, nervously rubbing the back of his head as he smiled.

Tila suddenly walked up to Eve and tugged at her sleeve. The diva looked down to see the singer handing her a small Sayu plushie. Eve only looked at her in confusion.

"I know you're upset about what happened last night, so I got Remi and Sofa to help make you your own plush. It's not much...well not at all anything really but I thought it'd help a little..." Tila shyly explained, looking away.

Eve smiled as she accepted the gift and held the small plush in her hands. "Thank you Tila, that's very sweet of you."

Tila lit up as she smiled at the diva, thankful she accepted the small plush at all. "O-oh! It was nothing, I'm just glad you like it."

"We just hope you'll feel better soon. About Mayday and stuff." Dodo said, Sofa, behind him, only responding with a nod and a few waves of his hands. Remi proudly stood up and walked over to the diva.

"Yeah! You can always talk to us if you need it, from one artist to another." Remi proudly smiled at Eve, as he placed his arms on his hips.

"...Thank you guys." Eve opened the door to a white void, waving to the crew as she walked out into the bright space.

**~==~**

_ "Okay! Open your eyes!" _

_ Eve uncovered her eyes as she looked down to see Mayday holding out a lovely white and pink flower pin in her hands, the guitarist grinned widely as her eyes shone proudly at the diva. _

_ "What is this?" Eve chuckled, examining the pin as she turned it around in her hand. It was a simple fake flower hairpin, shaped to look like a lily decorated with two ribbons attached to the clip underneath the flower. Pink highlights stemmed from the middle of the flower, flowing seamlessly on the petals like paintstrokes. _

_ "I saw it while out shopping today and the colors just reminded me of you, sooo I thought you'd like it!" Mayday explained happily, hands behind her back as she rocked in place. _

_ Eve could only smile as she stared at the flower, looking back down at Mayday to find her staring expectantly at the diva. _

_ "You do like it, don't you? I mean, I wasn't sure but..." The guitarist's voice trailed off, smiling nervously as she looked away. Eve wrapped an arm around Mayday, pulling her in as she laughed. _

_ "Of course I do, it's lovely!" The diva smiled, placing the pin in her hair as Mayday grinned up at her and hugged Eve tightly. The diva responded by placing one of her hands behind the guitarist. _

_ "Thank you, Mayday." _

  
  


...Eve wonders if Mayday even noticed her wearing that very pin during the party as she absentmindedly wandered from Akasuka to the Cast Tech district, clutching the Sayu plush in her hand.

**~==~**

As she made her way to the planetarium, Eve stared down at the small Sayu plush she was given. It was sewn with care and had cute blue, heart shaped button eyes. The little mermaid was holding a small blue heart in her hands as she shone her stitched smile towards the diva.

Eve smiled at the little plush before pocketing it in her coat, swapping it out with her phone as she once again checked her notifications. 

Still nothing. 

The diva frowned.

Looking up from her phone, she gazed out at the buildings of the district. Lights preparing to shine once again in the darkness as the sun was shining its last rays into the city before setting once more.

Ads and posters of DJ Subatomic Supernova played on loop, only a handful of folks passing by actually stopping to watch them and listen to the man ramble on and on. Eve never personally cared for listening to the egotistical space man lecture her about space but she knew how much it meant to him so she would never shoot him down for speaking his interests.

God knows she understands that feeling all too well.

Approaching the planetarium, Eve was a little taken aback to spot 1010's manager standing outside the building, apparently expecting someone. As she walked up to the cyborg, she could practically hear the dings go off on his radar as he quickly turned towards her direction.

"Hello, Neon J." She greeted.

" **[** Ah! Miss Eve! Good to see you here this evening! **]** " The manager beamed, saluting the diva as the books he was holding fall to the ground.

" **[** ....oh **]** "

Eve bent down and gathered the books with her arms. "Hey, happens to the best of us."

" **[** That it does. Thank you, Eve. **]** " Neon J gratefully takes the books back from the diva, the crowd of people passing by them as they enter and exit the planetarium. Placing her hand on her hip, she turned her gaze from the building and back to J.

"So what exactly brought you here?" She asked.

The cyborg adjusted the books in his arms as he looked at the planetarium. " **[** Just visiting my fellow colleague tonight! **]** "

"Visiting? With a handful of books?" The diva snarked, pointing at the books he held with a tight grip. Novels and space themed books were all Eve could make out from the covers and spins.

" **[** Ah! These! Well...Me and Nova have started....a book club! **]** " The cybog sang, pointing his hand trimpently in the air. Eve only gave him an unimpressed glance.

"Book...club?" She responded, almost with disbelief.

" **[** Absolutely! We just formed it last week and finally I am attending the meeting here- **]** "

" **Oh for god's sake, just say you're going to hang out with me tonight.** "

The large figure of Subatomic appears in the doorway as he looks at Neon in annoyance. " **You don't have to give an excuse for everything just so we can hang out outside of work** ."

Neon J looked down as he adjusted his books. " **[** C'mon, don't tell me a book club here at the planetarium DOESN'T sound like a good idea! **]** "

The DJ only crossed his arms and huffed. " **I'll put a pin in it** ." Subatomic turned his head towards Eve, who was clearly entertained by the two. " **Nice to see you, Eve** ."

"You as well, Subatomic." Eve forced herself to smile and resisted the urge to check her phone again.

" **So, what has brought you here, miss Eve? Had the urge to gaze into the stars and planets of my planetarium? Learn a thing or two perhaps?** " The DJ said, motioning his hands towards the diva.

"Not really. I just came here to check in on you. I've still no interest in your presentations...at least for tonight." Eve explained.

Nova looked down, almost disappointingly. " **I see...well, regardless I'm aware of why you would be running around the city. Not just to check in on your colleagues obviously** ."

Eve looked away. She was checking in on everyone because she cared, yes. But part of her also just needed a distraction from her thoughts. She felt if she stopped for even a moment, they'd all tear into her like a starving pack of wolves.

"I  _ do  _ care about them, just so you know." Eve spat coldly.

The DJ held up his hands in defense. " **Hey now, I'm not implying that you don't. Not at all! I understand the need for distractions from the situation that occurred last night** ."

" **[** Absolutely. There should be no shame in doing what you need to do to help ease your mind! **]** " Neon J sang, gesturing his free arm around.

"Right..." Eve looked away. The sun was almost set now and the lights of the city were shining brighter than ever. More and more people have gathered outside and with it came the noise.

Chattering, cars, laughing, all kinds of noises. Eve was tempted to cover her ears just to spare her from the noises, as if somehow the ones in her head were any better.

Spotting her sudden discomfort, Subatomic gestured towards the planetarium behind him. " **Hey, why don't we all walk around inside for a bit? Admire the planets and displays for a while** ."

Eve looked at him and merely nodded.

**~==~**

" **...basically, the similarities between Earth and Mars is astounding. Perhaps one day, our kind will be able to freely inhabit the planet as a sort of second home. Can you imagine that?** " Subatomic waved his arm around as he gestured to the model of Mars before the trio, Neon listening intently to his ramblings as Eve only stared at her phone.

Still nothing from Zuke.

Eve rubbed her arms together as she put her phone away and stared at the planet model, Nova still rambling in the background.

Even inside the planetarium, people still were chatting away and laughing. Their own conversations are clearly more important to them than the descriptions laid out before them about the galaxy and planets. They were all just talking, talking, laughing.

_ Laughing _ .

Eve felt her heart race as she looked back at the DJ and manager. Neon was still fully invested in the DJ's speech, looking between him and the model as Subatomic gestured his arms as if he were marking notes on a chalkboard.

The diva checked her phone again.

Nothing.

The people behind her kept talking and talking.

Laughing and Laughing.

She checked her phone again.

_ Nothing. _

_ Everyone keeps laughing. _

_ She checks again. _

_ Nothing. _

_ Laughter. _

_ She can feel their gazes as they laugh. _

_ Laugh at her. _

_ Eve could only stare at her phone, desperately expecting something. Anything. A simple 'hi' could do just anything. Please, please say something. Say something. Say she'll be okay. Say she isn't going to die. Say it isn't her fault. Please. Say- _

" **Eve?** "

A large hand placed itself behind the diva's back, her eyes shot up and glued themselves onto the DJ. Sweat was dripping down her face and her eyes burned with tears. Eve didn't even notice all her arms were out, two of them covering her ears and the rest hugging her tightly.

" **Do you need to go someplace quieter?** " Nova whispered.

Eve quickly rubbed her eyes and nodded.

**~==~**

Grabbing a bottle of water, Neon J walked back to the couch and gave it to the diva, as she tried her best not to break down sobbing again. She takes the water and thanks the manager, as Subatomic flipped through some channels on his TV.

The basement level of the planetarium was anything but impressive. Exposed pipes and puddles of water littered the area, the only clean area being the main middle part of the room, where Nova stored his DJ set, doubling as his couch. From what Eve could tell, this man thankfully didn't live down here full time.

It was quieter compared to upstairs at least.

" **[** You holding up, soldier? **]** " Neon asked, grabbing a book from the floor as his radar pinged softly.

"Pretty much..." Eve tiredly responded. She could still feel her heart pounding from earlier.

" **Listen, if you need to talk, we're right here-** "

" _ I'm fine _ ." Eve cut Nova off. The DJ just sighed and turned back towards the TV. Nothing good that he could find was one, so he just flipped to a comedy show.

Neon J crossed his legs as he sat back against the turntable, investing himself in the book before him. Eve took a sip of her water before checking her phone again.

Still nothing.

She sighed, throwing her phone onto the small carpet before her.

" **Y'know, checking your phone every five minutes isn't going to do anything** ." Nova snarked, grabbing a Dodo Pop from a mini fridge beside him.

Eve only scoffed as she sunk further into the couch. The people on the show were playing a card game, one of the people hiding under the table to try and sneak a look at the other person's cards as a laugh track plays.

The diva crossed her arms in annoyance at the laughter. She was sick of it. Her mind has been laughing at her all day and even the people in the background found their way to sneak their laughs into her head. She hated it so badly she wanted to tear her ears off.

Neon J quietly hummed as he skimmed through the pages, ignoring the people chattering away on the TV. Subatomic simply ate his pop and watched as the person under the table was comedically slapped across the face by the other person propping their leg up as another laugh track played. Eve groaned.

It wasn't  _ that  _ funny.

Attempting to drown out the noise, Eve retreated into her thoughts, closing her eyes as she attempted to think of distractions. Well what could she think of? Besides the whole incident and Mayday thing. There's the image of the puzzle she did with Yinu's Mother earlier today. A lovely meadow with flowers of all types decorating the field as the sun set in the corner of the sky.

A lovely image. A nice place to be in.

Eve tried picturing herself in that field _ , feeling the wind on her face as she stood surrounded by the flowers. The sunset looked so beautiful, the colors blending together wonderfully as the clouds decorated the sky. Stars bleeding through and awaiting- _

Eve's thoughts were cut off by another laugh track from the TV.

The diva sighed in annoyance and tried closing her eyes again.  _ The meadow had reached nighttime and the flowers glowed against the moonlight. The cool breeze blew across her face as she smiled at the view before her. _

_ Behind her, she could hear a figure approaching her. Turning around, she sees an orange skinned girl with yellow hair tied up in her trademarked braids and pigtails. Mayday waved and smiled at her as sh- _

Another laugh track interrupts Eve.

Angerly huffing to herself, she shut her eyes tightly this time.

_ The moon was above the two now, shining down like a spotlight. Just for them. Mayday holds out her hand to the diva, a gentle smile on her face as her magenta eyes shone. Eve smiled and took her hand, pulling her in. _

_ Next thing she knew, they were dancing together under the moonlight. The diva smiled as she watched the guitarist fumble with her feet, trying her best to keep her balance. The flowers around them seemed to watch the two dance away, swaying and waving in the breeze. _

_ Eve placed her head above Mayday's, sighing happily. The night could've gone like this. They could've danced their night away at that party like they were dancing now. That could've happened had- _

_ A gunshot rings in her ears, as Eve looks back at Mayday. She placed her arms around her as she knew of the vision she was about to receive. She didn't want to look. She so desperately didn't want to look. Yet she could feel the blood spill onto her clothes as she hugged the guitarist tightly. Tears flowed down her face as she felt Mayday's body go limp. _

Eve opened her eyes to Neon J gently rocking her shoulder. She was crying now, wasn't she? 

Fuck.

" **[** Eve? Are you alright? **]** " The cyborg quietly asked. Eve only looked at him and stood up from the couch, frantically wiping away her tears.

" **Eve-** " Subatomic began. Only to be interrupted by a phone ringing.

The diva looked down at her feet as her phone was ringing. She quickly picked it up and checked the contact information.

Zuke.

Eve let her tears flow freely as she took a breath and answered the call.

"Hello? Zuke?"

A yawn answered the diva's frantic question.

"Hey Eve." Zuke sounded like he just woken up.

Eve walked to the other end of the room, Neon and Subatomic watching expectantly. "Zuke? Did you just wake up?"

"Uh...kinda? I've been up all night and morning so..." He yawns again. "I've been staying here. At the hospital."

Eve felt herself shaking. "You've been sleeping there all night?"

"Yeah...I just... _ yawn _ ...had to make sure May was in good hands, y'know." Zuke replied.

"So...how is she? Is she going to be okay?" Eve asked, trying her best to mask her anxiety.

"Um...I think so, yeah. She's gotta go into surgery later tonight so...like..." His voice trailed off as the drummer yawned again.

" _ Surgery? _ What-Zuke please don't fall asleep on me, what do you mean surgery?" Eve frantically asked.

"I mean...her stomach's messed up...from the gunshot...they gotta like... _ yawn _ ...stitch everything back up and stuff...." Zuke drowsily explained.

Eve felt her extra arms appear and wrap around her. "Well...she's going to be okay right? They know what to do, they can help her, right?"

"Yeah yeah....they're doctors Eve, they... _ yawn _ ...they know what they're doing."

"And what if they  _ don't? _ " Eve felt her panic rising.

"Eve-"

"You don't know for sure if she'll be okay!  _ You don't know- _ "

"Eve. Eve, take a breath...it's okay." Zuke assured.

The diva tried her best to ease her breathing. "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I just-"

"I know Nadia, I know...." Zuke quietly said.

A pause between the two. The show still played in the background, laugh tracks playing as one of the characters falls off a tree and lands into the pool below them.

"Well...I'm going to head home tonight and wait there till it's all over and done with. I can meet you there if you want." Sleep still threatened to take hold of Zuke once more as his voice trailed off again.

Eve shook her head, hot tears flowed down her cheeks. "No...no, you just get some sleep okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay...take care, Nadia."

"Mhm."

"And...I promise everything's going to be okay. This is Mayday we're talking about...she can tough out anything..." Another yawn escapes from the drummer. Eve smiles sadly.

"Just get some rest. Thank you, Zuke."

With that, Eve hangs up the phone and stares down at her feet.

Neon J and DJ Subatomic Supernova still anxiously watching her. Eve turned around and sat herself back in the middle of the couch, still looking down.

" **So...what are the details? If any at all?** " Subatomic finally asked.

The diva continued to look down, her arms still wrapped around her body. " _ The main concern is the wound placed by the gunshot. Apparently it's severe enough to warrant surgery _ ." Eve hugged herself tighter as she looked down at her feet.

The DJ placed an arm around her and the cyborg placed a hand on her shoulder. " **Hey...it's going to be okay-** "

" _ sTOP SAYING THAT!!! _ " Eve sprang up from the couch and turned towards the two NSR artists.

" **_STOP SAYING EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE WHEN YOU HAVE NO IDEA THAT IT WILL BE! STOP LYING TO ME SAYING THAT YOU KNOW SHE'LL BE FINE WHEN SO MANY THINGS COULD GO WRONG!!!!_ ** “ Eve shouted, clutching her hands in front of her as her eyes burned with tears and blurring her vision.

" **_THE PARTY LAST NIGHT WENT HORRIBLY WRONG SO WHY WOULD THIS BE ANY DIFFERENT?! WHY WOULD ANYONE AROUND MY PRESENCE BE OKAY WHEN ALL I CAUSE IS DESTRUCTION?!?!_ ** " Her arms were outstretched now as her face twisted in agony.

" **_DON'T YOU GET IT?! I AM CURSED! EVERYONE I KNOW, EVERYONE I MEET, THEY ARE BOUND TO HAVE A HORRIBLE FATE BY MY MERE EXISTENCE! MAYDAY COULD'VE DIED LAST NIGHT BECAUSE OF ME, BECAUSE I WASN'T WITH HER, SHE GOT SHOT IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND NOW SHE'S GOING TO DIE ALONE IN THAT HOSPITAL BECA-_ ** "

Eve was interrupted by Supernova suddenly wrapping his giant arms around her and pulling her in. All the diva could do was stare at the ceiling light above her as tears continued to fall down her face.

" **Whoever told you that you are a curse is horribly incorrect. You are anything but cursed, Eve.** " Subatomic whispered, placing a hand behind the diva's head as she breathed heavily against his shoulder. Neon J watching from the couch, could only hold his arms together and look at the two.

" **Listen to me: you are not cursed...you do not only cause destruction...and what happened to Mayday was not your fault. It was simply bad luck and timing, nothing more. You had nothing to do with that incident** ."

" _ please....please stop.... _ " Eve sobbed, vision blurred by tears and her breathing becoming more labored.

" **You are a very talented artist and music maker. Your acrobatics are astounding and you are a wonderful person to converse with. We may not fully understand you, but please know that we care about you. You are not cursed. You are a good person, Eve.** " Subatomic hugged her tightly as he felt her arms grip onto him.

All Eve could do was breakdown on the spot and cry into the DJ's shoulder, wailing and sobbing her anxieties and thoughts out. Neon J simply sat and watched, the TV having gone to commercials.

**~==~**

_ " _ **_MAY!!_ ** _ "  _

_ Nova didn't even have time to process the drummer's cry as he watched him run down the alleyway, dropping to his knees next to a limp figure surrounded by a pool of blood. The DJ simply stood by for a moment next to the streetlight as Neon J walked over to the hunched figure of Zuke, his sobs echoing through the sounds of the pouring rain. _

_ Maybe they should have brought an umbrella at the very least. _

_ As he walked towards the drummer, Subatomic looked over at Neon J, catching the cyborg's attention before he nodded and pulled out his phone. The DJ continued to move towards Zuke, kneeling down and finally getting a better look at the guitarist as the drummer gently cradled her in his arms. _

_ She looked horrible. Blood matted her hair and suit as her cuts and wounds continued to bleed out from her body, a golden, ribbon like cloth hastily wrapped around the girl's abdomen. _

_ "Mayday...May, please wake up! Please wake up...say something...please..." Zuke quietly muttered to the limp body of his bandmate, holding up her head as he was only greeted by the sounds of rain and traffic in response. The drummer only held Mayday closer as he slowly rocked her. _

_ "please....please May...stay with me..." Subatomic placed a hand on Zuke's shoulder, prompting the man to turn his tear stained face towards the DJ. _

_ "Nova...Nova we-" _

_ " _ **_I know, I know. Neon J is requesting an ambulance as we speak. It's best if we wait here with her until they arrive_ ** _." Subatomic calmly explained, Neon's voice drowned out by the passing traffic and downpour behind them.  _

_ Zuke attempted to wipe his tears away, only to feel them well up again looking back down at Mayday's bloodied form. "I...I know she's going to be okay...I know it...she's strong...she's dealt with worse, right? S-she'll be fine..." _

_ The drummer's voice trailed off as he stared down at his friend. She almost appeared completely dead if not for the subtle rising and falling of her chest, confirming her heart was at the very least still beating. _

_ " _ **_I understand how difficult this is right now, Zuke. But I believe you are right about her...Mayday is indeed very strong, stubbornly so. Knowing her, she'd want you to believe that she'll pull through and recover from this terrible event. You're both very stubborn plutonians after all_ ** _." The DJ assured, wrapping his arm around Zuke as the drummer looked away, his tears mixing with the rain. _

_ " _ **_[_ ** _ Alright. The medics have been contacted and they're on their way here now. _ **_]_ ** _ " Neon J explained, pocketing his phone as he walked towards the DJ and drummer. Kneeling down, the cyborg gently took Mayday from the drummer's arms, checking the severity of her wounds and tearing a piece from his cape to wrap around her injured shoulder. _

_ Zuke could only respond in mumbled sobs as he shook from the cold, Subatomic pulling him in as he hugged the crying drummer. Zuke grabbed onto the DJ's arm and cried into it, causing Subatomic to flinch a little. Normally Nova would pull away in disgust at someone trying to use him as a tissue, yet considering the situation, the DJ let it slide. _

_ " _ **_Sigh...there there...it will be alright_ ** _." The DJ whispered, hugging the drummer tighter as the rain continued to fall. Neon only watched in silence as he held the limp guitarist in his arms, his radar pinging quietly as it notified him of the artist's presence in front of him. _

_ Amidst the sounds of rain, traffic, Neon's radar and Zuke's sobbing, no one even noticed the frantic sounds of Eve's footsteps as she ran off past the alleyway behind them. _

  
  
  


" **We didn't even realize you ran off in that moment until the others back in the club told us so when we returned** ." Subatomic explained, his large arm wrapped around the diva as she blew her nose into another tissue.

"...Why did you tell me this?" Eve asked, her voice a near whisper from her earlier outburst. Subatomic only looked away, pondering the diva's question.

" **Hmm...I'm not entirely sure myself. Perhaps I was attempting to comfort you by retelling those events from my side that night, assuring you that you're not alone in your distress about Mayday's situation. Which believe me, you aren't. I guess that's what I was trying to say to you...that you're not alone and your feelings on the matter are valid.** " The DJ explained, taking the tissue and tossing it into a nearby trash bin.

Eve wiped her eyes as she sunk into the space man's side, sighing heavily as she closed her eyes. "Thank you, DJ Subatomic Supernova."

" **Anytime Eve. Just remember you can speak to any of us if you need it.** " Despite having no face, Eve could tell the DJ was smiling at her. Smiling herself, she wrapped her arms around herself and allowed herself another moment of comfort and safety with her fellow colleagues.

  
  


Neon J explained that he'll leave his books with the DJ for tonight as he offered to escort the diva home when she was ready to leave. On any other occasion, Eve would decline the offer and just escort herself home, portaling back with ease. Yet just for tonight, she'll make an exception and take the long way back with the cyborg.

She thanked the DJ and headed out with Neon, walking in silence as the two headed down the streets of the districts all the way back to Dream Fever. Once she was home, Eve thanked the war vet for escorting her as he happily saluted her in response.

Walking into her living room, the diva let herself fall onto the couch as she sighed heavily and removed her coat. She was tired. Tired from walking around all day, tired from crying, tired from her hurricane of emotions. Looking around the room, Eve suddenly thought about Tatiana.

Right, she probably doesn't know she's gone back home tonight.

As she grabbed her coat and reached into her pockets, searching for her phone, she grabbed hold of a small plush figure and pulled it out. The Sayu plush smiled happily as it held out its little blue heart to Eve as she held the small mermaid in her hands.

Eve smiled softly at the little plush as she finally managed to find her phone and text Tatiana. Starting with telling the CEO her whereabouts and devolving into a conversation about her day. As she chats with the former rockstar, Eve finds a revelation forming in the back of her mind.

She left her party dress in Tatiana's room.

**~==~**

Stepping out of her portal, Eve enters the NSR Tower and greets the secretaries there, stating her business before entering the elevator.

Zuke had informed the diva every moment he could about how the day went. Mayday's surgery went well and the guitarist was now resting up in the hospital, the drummer telling Eve that they'd be able to visit her in a few days.

To say Eve was relieved to hear the news was an understatement, tears of joy and laughter filled the sewers as she hugged her old collage friend, Ellie licking away her tears as the gator had squeezed her way between the two artists.

As the elevator came to a stop, Eve stepped out and walked towards Tatiana's living space. Instead of finding no one or even just Tatiana, Eve ended up finding all of the NSR artists gathered together on the couch. Eve Zuke was there, happily chatting away with Neon and Sayu's team. Confused, the diva walked towards the group before she was spotted by Yinu.

"Eve!! Eve's here!" Yinu bounced off her mother's lap and raced towards the diva, hugging her leg. Mother laughed as she got up and walked towards her, everyone else following behind her.

Eve looked up at everyone, bewildered. "What are you all doing here?"

Tatiana smiled as Remi, Tila, Dodo and Sofa jumped up from the couch. "Well, we figured we'd do something together to help lighten the mood for everyone!" Remi began.

"So we've all decided to do a game night here at NSR Tower. Afterwards, we can make cards and gifts for Mayday while she's recovering." Tila continued.

"Game...night?" Eve tilted her head in confusion.

" **[** We figured a fun night together would help ease you of your stress and worries and get your mind off things. Lord knows how hard it's been for you today. **]** " Neon J answered, saluting as his 1010 bots salute in response.

Tatiana walks up to the diva, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'd say take the offer. We don't get to have many game nights together, you know." The CEO smiled as Eve looked up to her.

The diva looks over to the couch, Zuke winking and giving a thumbs up. Yinu's Mother waves and smiles at her.

Eve looks back at Tatiana and nods. "I suppose...a game night wouldn't hurt."

Yinu laughs as she runs back to her mother. Tatiana walked back with her hand behind Eve's back. Remi and Dodo run back to the TV to get the game started, discussing which game mode they should start with first.

Eve sits down on the couch and looks around. Despite how difficult she's been recently, everyone here with her was happy and having fun, smiling and laughing with the diva. Zuke moves over and sits beside Eve, giving her a supportive smile.

The dress can wait for now.

  
  



	3. Relief

> hey eve. u up?

Yes <

> cant sleep?

I've been trying to 😔 <

> nervous bout visiting may tomorrow?

...Yes <

> she's gonna be really happy to see you again 👍

I know I'm just...<

> its ok eve, i'll be with u tomorrw

Yeah...<

> hmm. gimmie a sec

> i know what'll help you feel better

? <

> **[a screenshot of a conversation between Mayday and Zuke is posted]**

> heyy d zubke

whats up <

> skdjhfskghfjkdg loob k at this

> **[she posts a photo of a pineapple and**

**zuchini with a guitar and drumset**

**photoshoped over]**

> bro its us s

hfghjfhjkfgh <

do i really look like a zuchini to people? <

> i b;ame th e hair dhgshjdfghjkf

fair enough :P <

  
  


DHDFGHF?? <

> she texted me this sometime after waking up from surgery

Oh my god <

> the anesthetics have not worn off yet as you can see

I'm certain non drugged Mayday would still do this <

> wouldnt put it past her tbh

Dhfghdjf. Thank you, Zuke. I needed to see that <

> no prob 👌

> just let me know when ur ready to go tomorrow k

Sure thing <

:) <

  
  


**~==~**

  
  


Anxiety rose in her chest as Eve walked down the hospital halls. She looked at each door number, trying to find Mayday's room as patients and doctors passed by.

Zuke helped her stay updated on Mayday's condition after her operation. She was recovering well and bored out of her mind as she waited impatiently for the hospital to discharge her, ignoring the fact that she had just come out of surgery.

Clutching the bouquet she had bought for her, Eve finally found herself at the door to Mayday's room. Sounds of laughter and familiar cat toned keys being played on the other side. Looking down, the diva took a deep breath and slowly reached for the door.

  
  


"I've had this toy piano since I was really little!" The golden maestro proudly explained, her Mother chuckling as her daughter played more notes on the little toy. "It's actually pretty good for practicing. I play it all the time before and after my concerts."

Mayday's eyes shone as she fiddled with the toy's keys, playful meowing notes sounding in their respective tones. "Can't blame you, this is actually kinda fun to mess with!" 

"I'm sure they have toy versions for guitars as well." Mother chimed in, watching Yinu giggle as she pressed a button that converted the keys to duck sounds.

" _ Ooh! _ I gotta get me one then!" Mayday said, eyeing Zuke expectantly.

The drummer laughed at his friend's goofy grin. "I could check the stores around town for you. Maybe I'll end up finding a toy drumset, too." He joked, only causing Mayday's eyes to widen.

" _ DUDE!! _ We could have a gig just using toy versions of our instruments!" Mayday bounced on her bed, eyes sparkling.

"I can only imagine how that would go." Zuke sighed, placing a hand over his face. Yinu and her Mother only laughed in response before everyone turned their heads towards the sound of a door opening.

"Eve!!!!" Yinu exclaimed, waving excitedly towards the diva.

" **EVE** -ow." Mayday shot her arms into the air before retracting them slowly, her body aching in pain from the sudden movement. " **_EVE!_ ** " She shouted again, waving her hands next to her head this time.

Eve smiled as she walked over to the guitarist, holding out the bouquet of flowers to her. "Don't push yourself too hard."

May smiled as she gratefully took the flowers, hugging them close. "Hey, I'm fine, okay! Oh and uh...thanks for the flowers!" She said, as she shyly looked down at the bouquet. The diva smiled as she took a seat next to Zuke, looking over to the desk besides the bed.

All kinds of gifts and cards littered the surface. A space themed puzzle set, a small Sayu plush with a "get well card" next to it, yellow roses adorned a beautifully crafted red vase, figures and posters of the 1010 band and a small flame pattered box containing a guitar pic.

"So, how's the hospital life been treating you?" Eve playfully asked.

Mayday flopped back onto the bed, sighing heavily. " _ Booooring _ . I have to sit here and basically do nothing for god knows how long until they finally let me out."

"Well you did just get out of surgery last night so...probably gonna be stuck here for a while, bud." Zuke said, fidgeting with his drum cane. Mayday only responded with a frustrated sigh as she threw her hands up.

"But I wanna go home already! I miss my guitar! I miss Ellie! I miss my top bunk...it's WAY more comfortable than these crappy hospital beds." Mayday ranted.

Eve could only smile and laugh a little as the guitarist voiced her frustrations. Still the same old Mayday thankfully. She missed her voice.

The red mangrove woman chuckled as she got up from her seat, grabbing Yinu as the child gripped her toy piano. "Well, we're glad you're doing well, Mayday. I have to attend a meeting and drop Yinu off at Subatomic's but it was lovely seeing you again."

" _ Awww _ , already?" The golden maestro whined, giving her mother large puppy eyes as her lip quivered.

"Unfortunately so, my dear. But we can visit again later today if you want, okay?" Yinu's Mother gently assured. The little girl's face lit up once again, smiling brightly as she hugged her piano.

"Okay! See you later, Mayday!" Yinu waved as her mother escorted her out of the room. Mayday, Zuke and Eve waving back as they watched the mother and daughter leave.

Turning her gaze back to the diva, Mayday sat herself back up on the bed as she grinned widely. "Anyways, I'm really glad you're here, Eve. I was worried you weren't gonna visit me!" The guitarist pouted.

The diva shyly smiled as she looked back at Zuke, crossing her arms. "I would be lying if the anxiety wasn't there."

"Aww, you don't have to be scared of me! I don't bite!" Mayday said, raising a brow.

"That's not true, she does in fact bite and has done so before." Zuke corrected. May shot him an annoyed glance as she stuck her tongue out.

Eve laughed as she felt her eyes start to water. It had only been a few days since she last saw the guitarist, yet the diva missed her so much. So much worry and anxiety waiting for any form of information about her condition since that night. Unsure if she would be okay or if she would even make it, yet here she was, staring right at the guitarist as she was laughing and snarking as she's always been.

And the diva couldn't have been more happier just to hear May's voice again.

Eve was broken out of her thoughts as she heard Zuke getting up and walking towards the door. "Heading to the bathroom real quick, I'll be back soon."

The diva could've sworn she saw him wink before leaving the room, leaving the two artists alone.

Turning her head back towards Mayday, Eve watched as the guitarist played with the bed's elevation controls, raising the back of the bed up and down as she giggled to herself. The diva couldn't help but smile.

Yet she could feel the anxiety and guilt creep back into her mind as she remembered where they were.

This girl almost died. She attended a party, went outside, got attacked and shot. Left in the alleyways to die alone. Despite all the reassurance from everyone, Eve couldn't help but feel that the incident was her fault. She could've gone out with Mayday, making sure she wasn't alone at the very least.

She could've easily chased away that EDM fan and prevented her from getting hurt in the first place. She could've gotten her back inside earlier and shared a dance with her in that club, surrounded by friends and music as the spotlight would shine down just for them.

Mayday took notice in the diva's change in expression and promptly stopped playing with the bed's controls. Sitting back up, the guitarist placed a hand on Eve's, looking at her with concern as she frowned.

"Eve? You okay?" She asked. Eve looked down as she placed another hand over Maydays. Her hand was so warm.

"I'm just...thinking. About all that's happened these past few days." The diva sighed, refusing to meet May's eyes.

"I can't stop thinking about all the ways I could have prevented you from getting hurt. So many scenarios where you didn't make it...where you would've died in that alley that night had I not found you." Tears welled in the diva's eyes as she spoke. Mayday says nothing as she stares intently at Eve, listening to her every word.

"Despite everyone telling me that you would be alright and that everything will be okay, I could not help but believe that no matter what happened, something would go wrong. All I knew was that you were dying and it felt like I was to blame..." Eve shut her eyes. Her father's words from her dream still rang in her head even now.

_ "Little miss curse has struck again." _

For all she knew, Eve could've killed Mayday that night by simply being around her. The guitarist only looked at the two faced diva sadly.

"Eve...you know that whole fiasco with that dude wasn't your fault." The guitarist attempted to assure. Eve continued to avoid her gaze.

" _ If I had gone with you...if I had stopped you from going outside.. _ ."

"It wasn't your fault, Eve." Mayday moved herself closer to the edge of the bed, placing her other hand on the now shaking diva as she continued to look away.

" _ Then why does it feel like it is?! _ " Eve suddenly shouted, shooting a frustrated glare at the flower eyed guitarist, causing her to flinch. Eve softened her expression and turned her head away, sighing.

"...All my life, I've been told by my father that I was a curse. That everyone I've ever met and known would suffer horrible fates. He claimed I have made his life miserable because my mother died giving birth to me. My friends turned their backs to me when they saw my face, out of disgust and fear...Nobody wanted to be around me and I believed it was due to my curse..." Eve gently touched the pink side of her face.

"Even Zuke...I had unknowingly hurt him so many times...and now, even you..." Tears escaped her eyes, falling down her cheeks as she tightened her grip on May's hands.

"Eve..." Mayday softly said, still keeping her gaze on the diva as she quietly weeped.

"You could have  _ died _ , Mayday.  _ You could have died and it would've been my fault... _ " Eve wimpered, finally letting herself meet the guitarist's flower patterned eyes as she cried. The diva felt Mayday's hand hold onto hers, still touching her pink sided cheek.

"Eve...from what I've seen of you, your dad was talking absolute bulldozer." The guitarist's expression shifted to a more hardened, determined look as she stared into Eve's watery, emerald eyes.

"You're the complete opposite of a curse. Actually, you're probably one of the best things I've ran into so far in my life...well besides Zuke of course and meeting Kul Fy-er Tatiana in person anyways..." Mayday explained, nervously looking down for a second before meeting the diva's eyes once again.

"And yeah, I guess I could've died that night...but I didn't! Because you found me! And you stayed with me until I blacked out...and then I woke up here! Still alive, mind you!" Mayday smiled, winching a little as she moved her legs over the edge of the bed.

"If you were really cursed, then I wouldn't be here, talking to you right now. You didn't give me a 'horrible fate'. You saved me, Eve." 

The diva could only stare blankly at Mayday as she spoke, her tears still flowing down her face as she listened to every word she said. Her shining, flower shaped magenta eyes and comforting smile told Eve everything she needed to know about the guitarist's thoughts. She meant every word and the diva didn't know what to say.

"And whoever tells you otherwise and calls you a curse or whatever, I'm gonna get right out of this bed, walk out of this hospital and  _ kick their-" _

Mayday couldn't even finish her thought before she suddenly felt the diva press her lips against hers. Cheeks flushed red as Eve eventually moved her head away, leaving the guitarist starstruck as her eyes sparkled.

" _ Oh. _ " May responded, dumbfounded. A second passes before Eve's face twisted in shock, looking away nervously as she realized what she had just done and her face burned red with embarrassment.

The two sat in silence for a moment, before the diva quickly rubbed her eyes, wiping away her remaining tears as she turned to face Mayday once more.

"Just... _ promise _ to never scare me like that again." Eve requested, her face still flushed red. The guitarist, still dumbfounded, simply nodded her head and muttered a quiet  _ "okay" _ before holding her hands together on her lap.

A moment passes before the door opens again, Zuke entering and confused by the sudden anxiety stemming from the two girls as they quickly turned towards him, their faces still red.

"I'm back? Did I miss something?" The drummer asked, walking back over to his seat next to Eve.

" _ N-no! _ You missed  _ nothing  _ of importance, Zuke!" Eve waved her hands in front of her as Mayday blankly lied back down on her bed, grabbing the controller and setting the bed back to its original position.

Zuke cracked a smile as he chuckled to himself. "Oh okay, I'm gonna take a guess and say the emotional talk was the important part that I missed."

Eve quickly looked at the drummer with a shocked look, her face becoming even more red as Mayday shot up from her bed and gave Zuke a similar look.

" **_wAIT WHAT?!?!_ ** " The two girls shouted. Zuke only gave them a smug smile in response.

"Hey c'mon, I didn't want to interrupt you two. Anyways, you guys want some burgers? We could grab some real quick if you want." The drummer casually asked, ignoring the distressed noises coming from the diva and guitarist.

  
  


**~==~**

  
  


> Eeeeeeeevvveeeee! eveveveveveveveve

Yes Mayday, I am listening <

> U got some sick outfits to wear tonight??

> actually better question to start with, are u free tonight??

I am. What's the occasion for? If any at all <

> 👉👈 i mean is it so wrong to want to see u in a supper pretty outfit?? 😳

> *super

Lol <

> well, i just wanted to hang out with u tonight. in Cast Tech. at the club. that was rented for NSR that one time

You mean the place where you got shot? <

> Heeey that was weeks ago!!! >:T

> anyways, Tatiana wants me to be there since the place is taken for a birthday party and she wants me n Zuke to help set the place up

> and I thought you'd like to come with :D

You and Zuke? <

> yeah! i think it's for a friend of Yinu's and they really like our band so i thought "hey it wouldn't be a bad idea to be there tonight for them!" I told Tatiana as much and she figured we could help set up since we're free this night anyways

> figured you would want to help out with us! could be fun!!

Heheh. Perhaps I will. <

> S I C K!!! I'll let Zuke know and we'll meet u there!!! :D

> and u can wear something fancy. or not. you don't have to 😳

Imao. You just want to see me in a sexy dress, don't you? <

> LISTEN

> YOU DON'T HAVE TO, IM JUST SUGGESTING SHDGFHJKDFG

Dhfghjfghj okay okay. I'll see you there tonight, Mayday <

> <:3c

Don't you cat face me dhgshdjf <

> I'll cat face u all i want >:3

Lol <

  
  


**~==~**

  
  


The streets were alive with passing cars and trucks as Eve walked down towards the club. Cast Tech was as alive as ever tonight, Subatomic's ads played all over as the bright blue lights of the building signs glowed against the darkened sky. 

The diva had taken to Mayday's suggestion and picked out one of her simpler outfits: a short black, opened back dress decorated with white sequin spots, black heels with feathers laced against the soles and her long blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a feathered clip.

As she comes about the building, Eve turns her gaze towards the darkened alleyway beside her. The same alley that Mayday was attacked in and had nearly died. Eve shuts her eyes as she tries to block out the vision of the guitarist's bloodied form as she laid out bleeding in the diva's arms.

Shaking her head, Eve takes one last look into the empty alley as she turns and heads for the entrance of the club. Taking a breath, she opens the doors and walks in to find no signs of birthday decorations or anything of the sort in the large room.

Instead, she finds her colleagues sitting by some fold up tables and chatting away. Everyone was dressed up in their own dresses and suits, too fancy for a simple birthday party. In the middle of the room was Mayday, happily joking with Zuke before she turned to face Eve and bounced towards the diva.

" _ Eve!! _ " The guitarist happily said, pulling a confused Eve into a tight hug. Glancing back and forth between Mayday and the other NSR artists, the diva finally pulled herself away from the guitarist's embrace and looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Mayday, what's going on here? Where's-"

Mayday laughed nervously, touching her fingers together as she looked down. "Well...I may or may not have lied about the whole birthday party thing just to get you here." 

Eve placed a hand on her hip. "Really?"

"This whole arrangement tonight was all her idea after all." Tatiana said, approaching the two artists as the other megastars followed behind. Eve crossed her arms, still bewildered by the scene in front of her.

"Okay, well...what is actually going on here then?"

Zuke walks up to the diva, placing his arm behind his bandmate as she grinned. "Well, May knows how much you wanted to share a dance with her at the last party, so she convinced everyone here to throw a mini party just so you could do so."

Eve blinked in surprise. "You...really?"

"I thought it was very sweet of her, so of course we convinced everyone at NSR to have this party just for you tonight." Yinu's Mother explained, her daughter hugging her leg. 

" **[** And fret not miss Eve! My boys are on patrol and keeping the area secured from any potential outside threats this time, so you've no need to worry! **]** Neon J announced, saluting.

"We got lucky with our schedules so we could all show up for tonight!" Tila said, the other Sayu team members waving and nodding in response.

" **I'm only here because I was promised Dodo Pops for tonight's event and so far, I am disappointed.** " Subatomic snarked, crossing his arms. 

"That's a lie! He was on board from the start!" Yinu exclaimed, pointing at the DJ as he groaned in irritation.

"Anyways, we all agreed to help give you the party you deserve. Lack of people and noise, no distractions, no threatening fans. Just a fun night here with everyone." Tatiana explained, placing her hand behind the diva's back.

Eve sniffed as she felt tears threaten to fall, rubbing her eyes in response. Mayday placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she smiled softly at the diva.

" _ I...I wasn't expecting this at all tonight....I don't know what to say. _ " Eve muttered, trying her best to hold back her tears.

"You don't have to say anything! Just have fun!" Mayday chimed, her smile never faltering as she stared wide-eyed at the two-faced diva. Smiling back, Eve wiped away her tears and took Mayday's hand, heading for the dance floor.

**~==~**

Eve giggled as she watched Mayday fumble with her feet, trying her best to keep her balance as they danced with the spotlight shining down upon the two. Her suit had been completely stitched up, the old cuts and slices from before were now sewn up with no evidence of ever being present; a small fire patch was ironed onto one of the sleeves and a fire patterned bow tie was pinned neatly onto the suit. 

Yinu was playing her piano as her mother sang along to the music, filling the room with a melodic calmness as the other artists sat in the background and watched the two dancers. Nova was eating his promised box of Dodo pops as Neon J sat next to him, attempting to eat one himself.

The Sayu crew were sitting at their own table, playing a card game as they did their best to keep themselves as quiet as possible. Tatiana sat by Zuke and watched Mayday and Eve dance their night away.

"Hey! I'm trying my best here, y'know! I'm not someone who dances 24/7 like you do." May defended, puffing her cheeks as Eve continued to giggle at her.

"I don't know, I say you're doing rather well at it right now." The diva teased. May playfully shot her a raspberry as she turned her attention back to her feet. Eve spun the guitarist around and brought her in closer, looking around as she did so.

"I'll be honest, it's a little embarrassing to be dancing here surrounded by my colleagues." Eve confessed.

"Aw c'mon, they're your friends! If anything, they're happy to see you dancing here tonight." May assured, nearly tripping on her feet as her grip on Eve's hands tightened.

"I know I know, it just feels a little odd, you know?" Eve quietly said.

"Yeah, I feel that, Nadia." May responded, before looking back up at the diva. "Oh, am I now legally allowed to call you Nadia by the way?"

Eve laughed. "You may....but maybe not so much in public though."

"Fair enough!" Mayday grinned.

Moments passed as the two continued to dance to the mangrove woman's melodic voice as the notes from the piano harmonized with her beautifully. Mayday sighed happily as she placed her head on Eve's chest, the diva reacting by placing her head above the guitarist's.

"So...you feeling pretty good right now?" May asked.

"Yeah. I'd say I am, actually. You?" Eve responded, looking down.

"My chest feels like it's full of moths."

Eve snorted. "Butterflies."

"What?" May said, moving her head to look up at the diva, confused.

"You're thinking of the phrase 'butterflies in your stomach'." 

"Oh, I know about that. But it's more of a feeling in my chest than stomach, and the first thing I thought of besides butterflies were moths. So there's moths in my chest right now." Mayday explained, only resulting in a chuckle from the diva.

"Are you inventing a new phrase on the spot?"

"Maybe I am! I think it's pretty clever and we should start using it." Mayday smugly said.

"Well I could try to use that phrase for some of my newest artworks, how about that?" The diva said. Mayday smiled softly as she placed her head back under Eve's chin.

"That sounds good to me. Just credit me if you do." 

Eve chuckled. "I will."

The night seemed to fall away as the two silently danced away, only the sound of the mangrove woman's song filling the air around them. The spotlight illuminated them as the crowd watched and smiled. Eve closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of the guitarist as they embraced each other on the dance floor. She was just thankful that Mayday was still here, with her right now. Alive and happy.

Happy to be with Eve right now, on this very night as they danced. As her arms wrapped around the guitarist, she could feel whatever worries she had melt away, her warmth assuring the diva that everything would be okay. With her, she didn't feel like a curse. She didn't even feel like Eve.

She just felt like Nadia.

And she was happy.


End file.
